Some Things Never Change
by pottersweetie
Summary: FINISHED! It's been months since Wendy has seen Peter, and she misses him more than anything. What happens when he comes back wounded? Read and find out!
1. Waiting

Some Things Never Change   
By: Pottersweetie  


Author's Note: Okay I saw the movie Peter Pan the day after Christmas and now love Peter Pan, along with the other things I love(Harry Potter, Spy Kids, Charmed, and horses). This is based on the movie with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-Wood, not the exact book or the other movies. In this you know how in the end Wendy said she never saw him again? Well that was too sad for me so I'm gonna change it a little, or alot. I might get a few little things wrong because, I went with my friends to see it and we missed half the movie with our comments, sorry if you were at that movie with us. We were the annoying girls who kept talking in the front row. But I doubt anyone from there will read this because they were mostly under 6, anyway. Enjoy, read, review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Waiting   
  
Wendy Darling sat by her window, it was one of those nights that reminded her of Peter. The stars dotted the sky like diamonds scattered over dark blue velvet. The wind smelled of roses. She closed her eyes, _where is he?_ she thought to herself. Peter had promised he would come, but it had been months since she had seen him.   
  
Every night she would sit next to her window, waiting. She left the window open every night no matter how cold it was, or if it was raining, or snowing. She would keep the window open forever if she had to.  
  
She heard her brother call. She turned around to see her brothers and the lost boys, standing with toy swords and shields.  
  
She said sadly and softly.  
  
You sit there every night, don't you think he'd be back if he was coming? Michael asked.  
  
Wendy, come and play with us, John begged. The lost boys looked at her with sad eyes.  
  
I can't, he might come back, she said looking at the window. She knew he wasn't coming back, but she couldn't force herself to believe that.   
  
Wendy, please, her brothers begged.  
  
No, I can't, she said, as she could feel the tears start to form.  
  
Okay, then we'll go play. Bye. And they left.  
  
Wendy ran over to the window. She tightened her hands on the cold railing, and looked at the stars again. _Second star to the right and straight on till morning_, she thought.   
  
He isn't coming back, he's never coming back, she whispered. She looked down, a single tear ran down her cheek. She looked at London, it was summer. She loved the summertime, but it wasn't the same. She missed Peter. Another tear escaped her eye, and another.  
  
She didn't want to give up, but she had to. She had to realize he wasn't coming back, he broke his promise.  
  
Wendy loosened her grip on the railing and let go altogether. She stepped back a few steps. She stared at the window, she imagined Peter flying in, and landing by the railing. She imagined him smiling, him and Tinkerbell, in her room. They had come back to see her. The curtains moved in the wind, and she realized he wasn't going to land on her windowsill again.  
  
She snapped back into reality when the cold breeze wrapped around her and blew her hair back. She knew what she had to do. She had to let go, let go of the memories. She slowly walked up to the window. She looked out, again and slowly closed the widow. She looked through the glass, she could see her reflection. _How could I have been so stupid? _She thought to herself, she now knew she was being stupid for waiting all those nights for him. The first night she thought it was too soon for him to come, and the same for the first week, but after that she was worried and she missed him.   
  
She tugged on the curtains and pulled them over the window. She could still see the street below with the almost see through curtains. She saw the lights of the city, looking like dots of light against the white of her curtains.   
  
She walked over to her dresser, she picked up a brush and started to brush her hair. Rain started to fall outside the house. She heard the tapping of the water against the window as it grew stronger.   
  
Wendy put the brush down and stared at her reflection, she couldn't understand why Peter didn't want to grow up, it wouldn't be all that bad.   
  
She stood up and walked over to her bed, she thought she could sleep and get everything that was troubling her, off her mind.  
  
She lay there for awhile thinking, listening to the rhythm of the rain falling outside her window.   
  
Soon her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep. Shortly after a dream, or more of a nightmare, formed in her mind: She was asleep in her room, she awoke to the banging of her window opening. She sat bolt upright, noticing the rain showering into her room and the thunder and lightening outside. She was about to run to the window and shut it but a figure appeared in the window. She was too scared to scream or to move. She sat there with her mouth in the position to scream, but no sound came out. The figure moved closer to her, she was breathing harder. The lights flickered on, and the figure was no longer frightening or threatening, it was friendly and loving, it was Peter. She ran to him and hugged him. She looked him in the eyes, he smiled the smile she remembered. She hugged him again, he hugged her back.   
She let go and stepped back. Suddenly the lightening changed from it's usual color to red, the room was filled with it's color. Peter turned around to see the window, which was still open, held another, tall, dark, figure. This time Wendy and Peter both knew who the figure was, they both looked at his hand and saw the same hook they had seen before he died.   
  
Behind him Wendy saw images of when she was in Neverland. She saw small fairies behind him, and the lost boys before they came to England. Peter stood next to her, she looked at him, unsure what to do. He looked at her, no trace of his smile.  
  
A strong gust of wind shot through the room. A cyclone surrounded the room, papers blew all over, you could hear the crinkling noises. Small nursery toys, rattled around the room, the jewelry box on her dresser shook and fell off it. The house was shaking now, Wendy's hair whipped around her face, and her nightgown blew in the wind. What seemed like a magnetic field, pulled Peter toward the window and Hook. Wendy tried to grab his hand, but he was pulled. The wind was too strong for her to move. Thunder crashed outside, the red light filled the room once again. She yelled Peter's name. He struggled to get back to her, but it was no use, he called her name, he tried to run, fly. But he had no happy thoughts at the moment.   
  
Captain Hook suddenly grabbed Peter's hand with his, and bent it behind his back, he placed his hook under Peter's chin, You'll never see him again! Hook shouted to Wendy.  
  
She yelled as Hook jumped out of the window with Peter. The wind stopped and the light went back to it's original color, she ran to the window and looked over the side, where Captain Hook and Peter should have been, but they had disappeared. She stood in the rain, holding onto the railing, getting soaked.   
  
She cried. She had him here with her, but he was taken away.   
  
She stood in the rain soaked and crying. Suddenly in front of her stood Captain Hook, without Peter,What have you done with Peter? She demanded, water dropping from her eyelashes.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know? Don't worry, you'll be with him shortly, he said with smirk.  
  
She looked at him, confused. He raised his hook up, and quickly brought it down upon her.   
  
Wendy awoke with a start, it was just a dream, but it had seemed so real. And for one moment she had Peter with her.   
  
It was just a dream, she said to herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard a tapping at her window. She shot her head in that direction. She didn't see anyone. But she did see the rain had stopped. She walked over to her window, she opened it and stepped out no one was there, she could smell the rain that was in puddles, on the streets below. She looked ahead of her, What was I thinking? She muttered to herself, for a split second she thought Peter had come back.   
  
I don't know, what were you thinking? She heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Before she spun around, she thought _Who's voice does that sound like?_ She remembered, she spun around and shouted......


	2. Trouble In Neverland

Chapter 2: Trouble In Neverland  
  
Wendy shouted.  
  
She had spun around and was face to face with, Peter Pan.  
  
He asked, with the smile Wendy had seen in her dream.  
  
Is it really you? She asked hugging him.  
  
Yeah, it's me, He said hugging her back.  
  
No, Captain Hook is going to come back, she said letting go of him and stepping back.   
  
What do you mean? He asked.  
  
In my dream, you were here, She looked down and paused. But he took you away, She looked up.  
  
Wendy, he died. He's not coming back, and no one will take me away now, he said as she hugged him again.  
  
She stepped back again, she looked at the door,My brothers, and the lost boys, they'll want to see you again, she said.  
  
No, they can't see me, He said quickly.  
  
She asked sadly.  
  
Wendy, I can't stay here long. She looked at him, confused. Captain Hook's brother, Captain Isaac, has come to Neverland. I've been hiding in different places there. It's impossible to fly around when he has his _new_ crew looking everywhere, Peter explained.  
  
But why can't you see my brothers or the lost boys?   
  
If I see them they'll want to know why I haven't come sooner. And if I tell them, don't you think they'll want another _adventure? _Peter tried to make her understand.  
  
But you have to admit it was fun beating Captain Hook, She laughed.  
  
Wendy, you don't get it. This isn't fun anymore. Captain Isaac means business, he's not like Captain Hook, he's tougher. You know what he did? Peter almost yelled.  
  
She whispered softly.  
  
He is ruining Neverland, he is going to change everything there. He can make me grow up, he can kill all the fairies, the mermaids, the indians, and me. I'm not having your brothers or the lost boys, in that much danger, Peter told her.  
  
Peter, if it was so dangerous to fly in Neverland, why did you? Why did you come here? Wendy asked, happy to see Peter, but startled with the news he was giving her.  
  
I had to see you, I missed you. And I do miss your brothers and the lost boys, but I had to see you above all of them, Peter said as he went pink.  
  
Oh Peter, Wendy said as she hugged him. You need someone to come back with you, to defeat Captain Isaac. I could come, she said looking at him.  
  
__No Wendy, you can't come. It's too dangerous.   
  
Peter, it's too dangerous for you to go back by yourself, Wendy pleaded him as he walked over to the window. She now noticed, he was taller.  
  
She asked as he turned around. Your taller? She said putting her hand over her mouth.  
  
I told you he can make me start to grow up, and he has, Peter explained looking away.  
  
You have to defeat him, Peter. I'll help you, Wendy tried to persuade him.  
  
I shouldn't have come, Peter said, running to the window, and jumping out with Tinkerbell who hadn't said a thing or done anything the whole time.   
  
Peter wait! Wendy called.  
  
He turned around and flew closer to her window. He crossed his arms and looked at her.  
  
Peter, are you sure you'll be okay in Neverland by yourself? She said standing at the railing, looking worried.  
  
No, I don't know. I don't even know if you'll ever see me again. Good-Bye Wendy, Peter said sadly.  
  
Peter wait! She called again, but he had disappeared into the night with his fairy next to his ear.  
  
She fell to her knees in front of the window. She almost instantly started to cry, Why? She asked herself. Please let him come back, please, she whispered to herself. He was here with her, she had hugged him, she talked to him, she had slightly argued with him, it wasn't a dream. He was here, but taken away from her as quickly as in her dream, and she would possibly never see him again.  
  
Wendy cried and cried, she missed Peter already. She leaned against the rail, she thought of Peter, when she was in Neverland, when she fought Captain Hook's crew, when Peter had saved her so many times, when Tink hated her for almost kissing Peter, when she kissed Peter. She cried harder, Why Peter? She asked the few, sparkling, stars that hung in the sun risen sky. He never did anything wrong, why him? It's not fair, Wendy stopped herself, she was talking like Peter was already dead. _Already dead? What am I saying, he can't die I have to believe that._ But Wendy knew, she wasn't in Neverland anymore and she couldn't pretend. The way Peter described Captain Isaac, proved to her that he was eager to kill Peter, and nothing was going to stop him. Wendy just cried more after this thought.  
  
The sky had completely lost it's, few, lingering, stars. The sky was pink like, rosy cheeks. Wendy usually loved when she got up early, to see a morning like this. But this morning Wendy was still leaning against the railing, thinking about Peter. Her tearstained cheeks were cold, in the morning air. Now that she thought of it, she was cold too.  
  
She stood up and walked over to her bed, and climbed in. She lay there against her pillows, too tired and miserable to care about anything. Wendy soon fell asleep. To her horror she had another nightmare, this time it was a continuation of her last dream: Captain Hook brought his hook upon her, she lunged out of the way. He looked at her with a disgusting smirk on his face. Wendy looked at him, What do you mean I'll be with him shortly? She asked.  
  
I have killed Peter Pan once and for all, with my glorious hook, and now you shall come to the same painful end.  
  
She screamed as the hook came inches from her throat.   
  
Wendy awoke to her brother, Michael, knocking on the door, Come in, she said ut of breath, after bolting up in her bed.  
  
He popped his head into her room and slowly came in, he walked over to her bed, Wendy, you missed breakfast, we called you down. Do you want to eat now? He asked looking at her.  
  
I'm not very hungry right now, thanks, She said putting on a sad smile.  
  
Her brother asked.  
  
She looked at him with a questioning look, We heard you crying last night, was it about Peter? He asked slouching.  
  
I wasn't crying last night, you must have been mistaken, she said looking in different directions.  
  
Okay well, I'm going to go downstairs, if you're hungry Mum has some food for you, He said and slowly walked back to the door and closed it.  
  
Wendy, unwillingly, got up and got dressed. She found a light blue dress, that reminded her of Peter's eyes. She wore her hair half up- half down. She miserably opened her door, as her brothers and 2 lost boys ran past her. She put on a false smile, and a false mood and walked down the stairs. Half-ready for a day of pretending, the unhappy pretending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Not much of a cliffhanger? I think I tortured you guys enough last chapter. Oh well, thanks for the reviews, keep reading and reviewing! 


	3. Unhappy and Pretending

Chapter 3: Unhappy and Pretending  
  
Wendy stepped down from the last step and walked into the hall in front of the door.   
  
There's my girl, Wendy heard her father say happily from the parlor. Come sit with us.  
  
She walked slowly to the parlor, and towards an empty couch. She sat down and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
Something wrong dear? She heard her mother ask.  
  
What? Oh, no, she said sitting up.   
  
Wendy's father looked at her, Darling we missed you at breakfast, he said smiling.   
  
Wendy knew that her family knew something was wrong. She also knew they were very cheerful, too cheerful for her that day.  
  
Well, this morning I was too tired to come down, she said quickly.  
  
The boys told us they heard you crying last night, Mrs. Darling asked sipping a cup of tea.  
  
Her mother and father both looked at her, Wendy's eyes widened, No, I wasn't crying. They must have made a mistake, she said smiling.  
  
I see, her father said, Well no matter. You know what today is don't you? Asked her father.  
  
Wendy was confused, Saturday? She said not sure what her father was talking about.  
  
Exactly, and you know what that means Wendy? Don't you? He asked.  
  
It means it's Saturday, she said utterly confused.  
  
Mr. Darling laughed, You, Nana and the boys are going to the park.  
  
She looked at them, Oh right, I forgot. She said and she got up.  
  
Boys! Nana! Her father called and the boys and Nana were all waiting by the door with Wendy.  
  
Wendy's father told them to be careful, and this and that. Wendy had heard it all so many times, she just looked ahead and was dazed.  
  
She heard her father shout.  
  
Wendy snapped her head to his direction, startled.  
  
Are you listening? He asked looking at her.  
  
Yes, sir, she nodded.  
  
Wendy tried her hardest to look like she was listening to her father, but it was very hard since she was thinking about Peter.  
  
_Why did he leave? He would've been safe here. Knowing Peter he probably thought it was up him who had to save the fairies and the mermaids. Even if he had to risk his own life. _Wendy thought to herself.  
  
She heard her brother say.  
  
Um, yes? She said looking at him.  
  
Go outside, he said.  
  
Oh, right, she said, as she opened the door and the boys said good-bye to the Darlings.  
  
Wendy walked down the street with Nana by her side and the boys behind her. She noticed people whispering. No one knew the reason the lost boys lived with her. All they knew was that, they were living with them suddenly.  
  
And they were still whispering after all that time. Wendy ignored them and kept walking.  
  
Eventually they got to the park, Wendy sat on a bench, and watched her brothers and the lost boys playing with Nana.  
  
Hello, Wendy, Wendy heard from her right. She knew the voice, it was Thomas Perry, a boy from her school. He was her age, he had messy black hair, and blue eyes, that were hidden behind glasses.  
  
she said, she kept looking at her brothers. Thomas tried to talk to Wendy all the time, he sat next to her whenever he could too. Wendy didn't like him at all.  
  
That's sweet of you to take your, he stopped as he looked at her brothers. She looked at him waiting for an answer. Your, _brothers _to the park.  
  
Oh, which reminds me, why are you here? She asked as politely as she could.  
  
Felt like a walk, He said smiling.  
  
Wendy looked at his _smile, _it looked alot like Captain Hook's smirk.  
  
was all she said and she looked at Nana, who was chasing a stick.  
  
I really like you, Wendy, He whispered to her.  
  
Her eyes widened. She thought of Peter.  
  
Do you like me? He asked her.  
  
She looked at him, I'm sorry but Peter- She wasn't going to say who Peter was just that she loved him not Thomas.  
  
Who's Peter?  
  
No one- He cut her off.  
  
So you like no one over me? He stood up.  
  
That's not what I meant, she said trying to calm him down.  
  
Thomas was now red in the face, and very mad, the lost boys and Wendy's brother's were staring.  
  
You know what? She looked at him. It's over, he said calmly and walked away.  
  
It never began, she said to herself.   
  
_Where are you Peter? Please come back, please. _She thought to herself.  
  
Wendy, the boys, and Nana walked back to the Darling's house shortly after.   
  
When Wendy got home she walked up to her room.  
  
She slowly opened the door. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her window. The sky was a pale blue, lighter then her dress. Wendy had decided to keep her window closed. She knew Peter wasn't going to come back, and if it was because he did die, she wouldn't know she'd think it was because her window was closed.  
  
A tear slipped out of her eye, she now noticed she was crying. She quickly wiped all the water out of her eyes.   
  
She heard a knock at the door, every time she wanted to be left alone someone would come.  
  
Come in, she said softly, turning from her window.  
  
Her father popped his head in, Lunch, dear, He smiled.  
  
I'll be right there, she said, trying to smile.  
  
You alright darling? He asked.  
  
Yes, I just looked into the sun, by accident, she fake laughed.  
  
Alright, be down soon, He laughed.  
  
Wendy still wasn't hungry, but if she didn't eat soon her parents would ask.  
  
She glanced back at her window and quickly looked away. She looked back and turned around.   
  
She turned the doorknob and walked down the hallway. She stepped down the steps, entering the hall. She turned the corner and into the kitchen.  
  
She sat down. They all said grace and started to eat. Wendy stared at her food, not hungry at all.  
  
Wendy, you must be hungry, you missed breakfast. Are you feeling okay? Her mother asked.  
  
Oh, yes I'm fine, She said starting to eat.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Wendy asked if she could go to her room. She walked up the stairs, hearing her brother's having fun, while her parents talked. She wished she could have fun, but how could she have fun when Peter was dying. As she walked into her room she thought, _ I have to stop believing he'll get hurt. Who am I kidding?_ Wendy was still tired after lunch. She lay on her bed, thinking, resting, and dreaming.   
  
Wendy wanted more then anything to see Peter, safe and alive, back with her. But she knew, he wouldn't be alright.  
  
As it got later Wendy fell asleep. After and hour or two of rest she awoke suddenly to Nana barking at her door.  
  
One minute, Nana, She called, getting up. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door.  
  
The dog walked in and looked around the room and then left, that was one of Nana's checks.  
  
Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! She looked into the hallway, to see Michael and the lost boys running towards her.  
  
she asked, she couldn't help but laugh, they were dressed as indians and were running around like crazy.  
  
You haven't told us a story in a long time, will you tell us one? She heard from from behind her brother, John.  
  
Okay, come in, She said, it was true she hadn't told them a story since she started worrying about Peter.  
  
The boys cheered and ran into Wendy's room. They all sat down looking eagerly at her.  
  
Alright, what do you want to hear a story about? She asked sitting down in front of them.  
  
Something about mermaids! She heard one of the lost boys call.  
  
Alright mermaids, okay. Once there was knight and a princess. One day the princess, who's name was Clarisse was walking on a dock by the ocean-  
  
What's the knights name? Michael asked.  
  
Sir Anthony, now let me finish. She was walking along the dock by the ocean, alone. She sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the side, the boys sat, wide eyed, at Wendy.Then suddenly Clarisse felt a scaly, webbed, claw, grab her leg. The boys jumped as Wendy shouted this.  
  
The hand pulled her under as Clarisse yelled for help. She went under the water and saw that a mermaid had taken her, the mermaid had black hair and a evil face. Her eyes were similar to cats' eyes, fangs went over her silver lips. Since all people need to breath, Clarisse struggled to go to the surface, but it was no use she was drowning. The buys stared with there mouth's open as Wendy semi-acted it out.  
  
Luckily Sir Anthony had heard her yell, he jumped on his white horse and rode to the dock! He saw Clarisse's hair ribbon on the docks, he jumped into the water and dove to the bottom, where he saw Clarisse surrounded by mermaids, She told them as they stared and gasped.  
  
He fought the mermaid soldiers and brought Clarisse up to shore. After that they got married and lived happily ever after, she explained. Wendy knew that her story wasn't as good as her old stories, but she didn't have much enthusiasm.  
  
Even though it wasn't her best story, the boys appreciated it.  
  
They all heard a knock at the door, and saw Wendy's father come in, Time for bed, The boys complained but left as they were told, Good night, Wendy, Her father said as she smiled.  
  
Good night, and he left. Wendy yawned, she must have slept through dinner, she didn't mind at all she still wasn't hungry.  
  
Wendy wasn't tired so she walked over to her dresser, she brushed her hair and organized her jewelry box, which took longer then she thought. It was Twelve o'clock.  
  
Wendy looked in the mirror which was across from her window, she saw a line of little lights carrying a figure.  
  
Wendy ran over to her window and opened as fast as she could.  
  
As the figure and the lights got closer she saw who it was, Peter. But why wasn't he flying himself, why did it look like he was.........  
A/N: You guys can probably fill in the blanks if you can't then you'll find out next chapter! I leave some obvious cliffhangers cause I'm not too good with them. Oh, well I tried. Thanks Nicki for the story with the mermaids, it's from her Peter Pan story, except different. Read her fan fiction, it's called Falling For Peter Pan. Hope you like the story I love your reviews! Please keep it up with them, they make me want to write more, stupid but true. Thanks for READING!


	4. What Happened

Chapter 4: W hat Happened  
  
Dead. Peter looked like he was dead.  
  
The lights drew nearer and Wendy soon realized that the lights were many faires carrying Peter.  
  
She moved out of the way as the fairies flew into her room, carrying Peter.  
  
They set him on the floor, tired from the flight.  
  
Wendy stared at Peter, What happened? She asked.  
  
The fairies looked at her, trying to explain.  
  
I don't understand, she said, remembering she couldn't understand the fairies.  
  
They looked at her angrily. She looked guilty, I'm sorry, I just don't understand.  
  
They said, I got cut by Captain Isaacs sword, she heard Peter say softly, from where he lay on her floor.  
  
Wendy ran over to him, Peter, what exactly happened? She asked looking at him sadly, she saw he had a cut on his face, his shoulder, and a long cut by his ribs.  
  
Captain Isaac found me, before I could get my sword, he cut me with his, Peter said breathing heavily.  
  
I don't understand, these wounds don't look that bad, she said looking at his face, his eyes were half closed and his face was dirty, his blue eyes, that usually looked like the clear, blue, sky, now looked gray and miserable.   
  
Captain Isaac put poison on the blade, Peter said wincing and looking at the blade mark on by his ribs.  
  
Peter, you need a doctor, Wendy said beginning to cry.  
  
No, Wendy, Peter said softly. No one can help me, all I need is Neverland. Tell the fairies to take me back, Peter said closing his eyes.  
  
No, Peter you need help, Wendy said, tears slipping out of her eyes.  
  
Wendy, I'm not going to live much longer, I want to be in Neverland, Wendy sobbed as Peter said this.   
  
No, Peter I'm coming with you, Peter didn't respond, he just looked at Wendy's ceiling. Water filled his eyes. He knew he was going to die, he knew it he couldn't let Wendy come to Neverland and die too.  
  
No, you can't come. You'll get hurt, Peter said almost unable to be heard.  
  
I don't care I'm coming with you, she said getting up.  
  
She walked to the fairies who were sitting on her dresser, I need to come to neverland with you, is there anyway I can help him? She asked the fairies.  
  
They looked at each other, a little fairy stood up, she nodded.  
  
Could you help me? The fairy nodded. Wendy smiled as another tear slipped out of her eye.  
  
She knelt down next to Peter, his eyes still closed.  
  
Peter? Peter, She said until he opened his eyes slightly.  
  
Was all he said.  
  
Peter, I'm coming to Neverland with you, but you have to help me a little bit, put your arm around my shoulder.  
  
The fairies craned their necks and looked at Wendy.  
  
You have to lift yourself up a little bit, she said to him as he opened his eyes slightly more.  
  
He asked as if he was looking for her.  
  
I'm right here, lift yourself up, she said as she pulled his arm over her shoulder. He was struggling to get up, he was so weak.  
  
She helped him get up, the fairies held on to his other arm.  
  
The smallest fairy that would help Wendy save Peter, sprinkled fairy dust on her, and then Peter, he looked up slowly as the dust fell.  
  
Wendy thought of Peter being himself again, for him to be flying around laughing, being himself, she lifted off the ground.  
  
Peter, think of something happy, She looked at him.  
  
He smiled slightly and became lighter as Wendy held his arm over her shoulder.  
  
With difficulty they flew to Neverland, but flying over England and threw outter space wasn't as fun as the last time she had flown.  
  
Somewhere in outspace they all got seperated by a few feet. They were thrown to the surface of Neverland, Peter was pretty out of it.  
  
The fairies flew to leaves and flowers but Peter and Wendy landed in a large pool of water.   
  
Wendy looked around, she spotted Peter, who was going under, She yelled and swam over to him. She grabbed his arm before he went too deep.  
  
Peter opened his eyes slightly and looked at Wendy, who was swimming with one arm and holding Peter up with her other arm. He smiled, without her seeing him. Peter closed his eyes again, to weak to even keep his eyes open.  
  
Wendy reached the shore and layed Peter down, She asked looking at him.  
  
He opened his eyes, almost half way, and smiled at her.  
  
Wendy, it's not safe here, we need to go to the tree house. Captain Isaac's crew is everywhere.  
  
Okay, come on, She said helping him and walking towards the tree house.  
  
With the help of Tinkerbell they found the tree house and walked in. Wendy brought Peter to his bed and sat him down. He layed down and closed his eyes. Wendy gave him some water, You need to rest, she aid walking over to a chair and sitting down.  
  
Peter turned on his side and looked at Wendy and smiled, she smiled back, and he went to sleep.   
  
Wendy soon found the youngest fairy and they started looking for the things they needed to help Peter, or would it be too late?  
A/N: Yeah one of my stinking cliffhangers. Yeah I'm thanking Pirate Islands for the sword, poison, blade, idea. Like anyone watches it. LOL. Yeah, I'm not all original. Most of it's mine, hey I do thank them. I know it was short, sorry, it's 1:06 at night, I'm fallin' onto the laptop I'm so tired, so bear with me. Please keep reviewing. I love the reviews! Thanks for reading and thanks more if you review, hehe you guys are the best!  



	5. Saving Peter Pan

Chapter 5: Saving Peter Pan  
  
Wendy walked through the forests of Neverland, with her new friend, Rosebell, the fairy.  
  
Rosebell, pointed toward a blue and pink swirl, flower.  
  
Wendy breathed, looking at the beautiful flower, and picking it.  
  
Wendy and Rosebell walked further into the forest, when they heard a boy talking, Sir, I saw her. A girl, sir with Peter Pan, She heard a squeaky voice say,  
  
Wendy heard the crunching of leaves and sticks and ducked behind a bush with Rosebell.  
  
An older man yelled, turning to the boy and taking hold of his collar.  
  
Please sir, I saw a girl with Peter, I believe he called her Wendy, the boy said shaking slightly.  
  
The older man had short, black, hair, that was tied up in a ponytail. He didn't wear a hat like Hook, but left his head uncovered. He had a mustache and a slight beard. He wore a dirty, white, long-sleeved shirt, under a black vest. He had black pants on with dirty boots. On his belt held, a dagger and on the other side hung a long sword and a pouch.  
This better be the truth! This is major, The man said dropping the boy and walking away, the boy followed.  
  
It is Captain, I promise! He whimpered. He smiled at her, I think he likes her, if you know what I mean? The boy said smiling and elbowing Captain Isaac.  
  
The captain looked at him with a disgusted look on his face, the boy frowned, Boy, if we don't find her or him and kill either one of them, you're going overboard, He said grabbing the boy's arm.  
  
But sir, why kill the girl, she doesn't mean anything, The boy quivered as the captain narrowed his eyes.  
  
Wendy stared at him, terrified, barely breathing in fear she'd be heard.  
  
I know my brother, he's dealt with her before, I'm killing both of them, why? Because they're on the same side. You don't need to know anymore, The captain said walking away, the boy following close behind.  
  
When they disappeared Wendy stood up from her hiding place, Should I tell Peter? She asked the fairy.  
  
The fairy shrugged. Wendy sighed, still shaking from the encounter, shook her head and walked on.  
  
They went on and gathered everything they needed and headed back to the tree house.  
  
Wendy and Rosebell walked into the tree house, the things they gathered in hand.  
  
Wendy looked at Peter who was still sleeping, but tossing and turning.  
  
She put the items she held on a table, ran over to him and sat down next to him, Peter, Peter, Wendy said nudging him. She said louder.  
  
Peter shot up, eyes wide open, Wendy, He said hugging her.  
  
Did I miss something? She asked looking at him.  
  
He let go of her, I had this nightmare, that Captain Isaac wasn't just out to kill me, but you too, He looked at her as her eyes widened.  
  
But that can't be true, can it? Peter asked watching her go back to the things she brought from outside.  
  
Um, well- She said looking at him.  
  
Peter whispered, wincing.  
  
No, of course it can't be true, she said looking away.  
  
Wendy, you're lying, Peter said getting up, totally forgetting about the poison running through his body.  
  
Peter sit down, Wendy said looking at him.  
  
Not until you tell me the truth.  
  
If you're going to be so stubborn, when I was outside with Rosebell- She looked at him and bit her lip. We saw Captain Isaac and a boy, the boy told Captain Isaac that he saw me and he knew my name, She stopped, as Peter looked at her concerned. He said he would try to kill me, because I'm on your side.   
  
Peter said softly. How could he? He has no heart, trying to kill you and you didn't do anything, Peter said louder, looking away.   
  
Peter go sit down, She told him, he walked weakly over to his bed and sat down.  
  
Wendy made a medicine the fairy helped her with and gave it to Peter.  
  
Peter was laying down, weak and sweating.  
  
She walked over to him, as he raised his head a little. Here drink this, She said, helping him drink the medicine.  
  
He finished drinking it, swallowed and choked, Are you okay? Wendy asked patting his back.  
  
That's gross, I'm not drinking that again, He said making a face.  
  
Oh, Peter, Wendy said shaking her head. You might have to.  
  
Peter said laying back down.  
  
Wendy sat in a chair and talked to Peter for awhile, until they both fell asleep.  
  
They slept for hours, until Wendy awoke to Peter calling her name.  
  
She said lifting her head up but not opening her eyes.  
  
Open your eyes! Peter said happily.  
  
Wendy said, tired.  
  
Wendy slowly opened her eyes and saw no one.  
  
She asked looking around.  
  
Look up, He answered.  
  
Wendy looked up and saw Peter, hovering over the ground, smiling. He had his arms folded over his chest, he looked like the Peter, Wendy remembered.  
  
You're better? She asked surprised.  
  
I'm not going to let Captain Isaac get near you, and if I'm going to do that, I have to be better, He said smiling, staying above the ground.  
  
Peter, I really think you should rest, Wendy said concerned.  
  
Peter recognized the look on Wendy's face and slowly lowered inches from the ground, You don't think I'm well enough to defeat Captain Isaac? He asked still inches from the ground.  
  
No, Peter. You were poisoned you need to rest.  
  
I'm fine, and I'll defeat Captain Isaac and stay a boy forever, He said lifting higher from the ground again.  
  
Peter, you've been growing up for awhile, right? Wendy asked.  
  
Yes, ever since Captain Isaac came, He answered, trying to understand what Wendy was thinking.  
  
Well, it isn't that bad is it? She asked, walking closer to him.  
  
No, but if I become a man, I'll have to go to an office, and I won't be able to have fun, He said.  
  
Peter, it can't be all that bad. I mean if you grew up you could marry someone, and have a family, and if you tried, you could have a very successful career, Wendy said trying to convince him it was alright to grow up.  
  
Peter said softly, while shaking his head. No, I'll never grow up, I'm Peter Pan the boy who never grows up, he answered louder.  
  
Peter, you can't be a boy forever, Wendy said sadly.  
  
Yes, I can, Peter said trying to change her mind.  
  
If you say so, she said shaking her head.  
  
They stood there for a few seconds, then suddenly Peter fainted, and fell from the spot he was hovering.  
  
Wendy said running over to where he lay, his eyes closed.  
  
Peter wake up, Peter please, She said starting to cry as she noticed a bruise on his forehead.  
  
He kept his eyes closed, as Wendy tried to wake him. She didn't know if he was going to be okay, or if he was never going to wake up, all she knew was she wished he would.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry a cliffhanger, I know, I'm terrible with these things. I abuse the cliffhanger privilege. Anyways sorry I didn't update yesterday I hadn't finished the chapter till 12:30 last night. Which is when I'm writing this, so I'm going to start the next chapter to have it ready for you guys. I'm probably going to have a chapter everyday, depending what happens in the future. The chapter name was a bit like Saving Private Ryan, I thought it'd be pretty funny so I used it, probably not that funny Oh well what can ya do? Yeah, I couldn't think of a better name for the little fairy so Rosebell came up. Notice how many times Wendy said Peter, yeah it was getting annoying, and I wrote it. Keep Reading and Reviewing, you guys rule! Love ya- Pottersweetie


	6. Please Wake Up

Chapter 6: Please Wake Up  
  
Wendy sat next to Peter, tears streaming down her face. She sobbed, it had been minutes since Peter had fallen and hit his head, but to Wendy it was an eternity.  
  
Wendy sat on the cold wood floor, her hand still over her mouth, crying. Wendy started to rock back and fourth, _Why isn't he waking up? He should have woken up by now, _Wendy kept thinking. He just lay there on the ground not moving.  
  
Tinkerbell flew up to Wendy, she looked at her questioningly, I don't know what happened, he just fainted, Wendy said to the fairy.  
  
Tinkerbell looked worried, but a smile came on her face and she flew away.   
  
Wendy whispered to herself as the fairy came back with tiny bottle.  
  
She handed the bottle to Wendy, and pointed to Peter.   
  
Wendy looked at the fairy a bit confused, then realized it was for Peter to drink.  
  
Wendy sat up and moved closer to Peter, she sat on her feet, next to him.  
  
She placed her hand under his head and lifted it up, while popping the tiny, cork, out of the small, bottle.   
  
Wendy rested Peter's head on her knee, with her free hand slowly parted his lips with her index finger. She poured the contents of the little bottle into his mouth, and brought his head up a little higher.  
  
Wendy didn't have the slightest idea of what was going to happen she just sat there still holding Peter's head up.  
  
After another eternity of minutes, Wendy set Peter's head in her lap, she waited and waited. It had been twenty minutes when Wendy realized a tear streaming down her cheek. Soon, Peter sat up quickly and coughed.   
  
He turned around and faced Wendy, breathing heavily, Wendy yelled happily, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
What happened? He asked as she let go.  
  
Wendy wiped a tear away from her eye,You were flying and you fainted, you hit your head on the floor and you've been laying there for awhile.  
  
Peter yelped as he rubbed the spot of his head where he hit.  
  
Peter you better sit down, Wendy suggested.  
  
No, I can't. I have to defeat Captain Isaac, Peter said still rubbing his head.   
  
Peter, you fainted, and hit your head, you have to rest, Wendy insisted.  
  
Peter said, Wendy helping him over to his bed.  
  
He sat down, still rubbing his head.  
  
Wendy called the small fairy. She flew over to her from where she sat. I think Peter still has the poison in him, can we make more of that medicine, the fairy nodded and they walked outside to gather a few things they needed. They went back inside and started to make the medicine.  
  
Wait a minute, I know I picked that orange flower where is it? Wendy asked herself as she looked on the table she was working at, then under the table,and all over the tree house. I can't find it, will you come with me to get a new flower? Wendy asked the fairy, as she nodded.  
  
Wendy stepped outside with Rosebell, moving branches out of the way and so on.  
  
Wendy spotted the small orange flower she was looking for, she slowly made her way to it.  
  
She cut the flower off by it's stem with her nail. After she had picked it, a cold hand reached over Wendy's mouth. Two scary looking pirates appeared in front of her. She tried to scream but that cold hand kept firmly over her mouth.   
  
She tried to pull the cold fingers over her mouth, but she couldn't, her hands were held by five more cold fingers.  
  
The pirates started to laugh, as Wendy looked around her, only moving her eyes. She tried to scream for help, she tried to stomp on the person who was holding her hand's feet. Nothing worked she couldn't be helped. Then she remembered Rosebell, she looked around. She spotted her in a tree hiding.  
  
Wendy stared at the fairy, she lifted her head from behind a leaf, she saw Wendy. Wendy darted her eyes several times towards the direction of the tree house, until the fairy understood, she had to go help Peter, and to tell him.  
  
Wendy was tied up and had a bandana put into her mouth, she was helpless. They took her aboard a ship, a similar ship to Captain Hook's.  
  
The pirates untied Wendy, and pushed her toward a door. It read Captain Isaac's Quarters, one pirate knocked.   
  
What do you want? Wendy heard a familiar voice from inside say.  
  
Sir, we found tha' _girl_, Ben was talkin' about, another tall, dark, pirate said.  
  
They heard a few foot steps and and the door swung open, Well, well, well, come on in, He said as the pirate pushed Wendy into the room, along with himself.  
  
So you're Wendy? Captain Isaac said sitting down.  
  
Wendy needed to be tough, she couldn't be scared.  
  
Yes, and your Captain Isaac, I've heard nothing good about you, Wendy said folding her arms and tilting her head.  
  
Smart mouth aren't we? He asked looking at her.  
  
I'm probably smarter than you are, Wendy said laughing slightly. She knew what she was saying was sure to kill her, but she had to stay brave.  
  
The Captain laughed. Wendy rolled her eyes.   
  
Yes, my brother has dealt with, you hasn't he? Isaac asked, looking at Wendy.  
  
Oh, that git, yes I did talk to him. He was quite dull just like yourself, Wendy had gone a bit too far with the insulting and lying, yes, she had met Captain Hook, but never did she think he was dull. Wendy feared Captain Hook and now Captain Isaac, but if she stayed tough, he might think differently about her.  
  
Captain Isaac pulled out a long sword and walked closer to Wendy. _Oh no,_ she thought, she had gone overboard, or was about to.   
  
Don't you ever, ever insult my brother, or me again. Do you understand me? He yelled pointing the sword at Wendy.  
  
She swallowed, Oh, I'll insult him, just not around you, She smirked.  
  
That's it, put her under deck, if she helped that Peter Pan from my poison, just as my brother had planned, he'll come to rescue her, but he'll die instead. Then we can throw them both overboard, Captain Isaac said laughing deeply. The other pirates joined in.   
  
No, that was my solo laugh,not a join in laugh, get it right men, Captain Isaac yelled as everyone else jumped.  
  
The other pirates muttered a yes sir, and took hold of Wendy's arms.  
  
Let go of me, she yelled, struggling to get free.  
  
The pirates just laughed. When they stepped on deck, Wendy debated whether she should yell for help, or to be tough and wait. When she decided, it was to late, she was below deck with the rats.   
  
She sat there in the cold, damp, compartment under the deck, shivering. She wondered if anyone would come and help her, or if Peter would be okay.   
  
  
  
A/N: I know not much of a cliffhanger, oh well. The chapter was short, I know I tried. Schools coming back soon so it'll be hard to write from now on. I'll either have another chapter up today or tomorrow, it depends. I hope you liked the chapter, as always REVIEW! LOL. Keep reading- Pottersweetie


	7. Who's Saving Who?

Chapter 7: Who's Saving Who?  
  
Wendy walked around the bottom of the ship, disgusted.   
  
She looked at it, there were spare ropes, boxes, crates, and rats. Wendy could smell dead fish, and rotten cheese, she held her nose. Her eyes started to water. She couldn't take it down there, she couldn't breathe, she needed fresh air.  
  
It was dark, and she could barely see in front of her. Wendy found a, partly, clean, barrel, and sat on it. She didn't hold her nose anymore, even though the stench grew worse. Her eyes still watered, and she couldn't breathe. But after hours there, she became used to it. Which made her worry, how long would she be there?  
  
The walls were wet as well as the floor, they had dirt and mold scattered in spots on the floor. Wendy hated this place and thought that maybe if she had acted like Captain Isaac was her role model or something he would've been nicer. Whatever she could've done to change her staying there, it was too late.  
  
With Peter and Rosebell.........  
As soon as Rosebell could, she flew to the tree house. She didn't have Wendy to open the door for her, so she found the first window she could. She flew into it, as fast as she could she made the medicine, which wasn't easy at all. She didn't have Wendy to mix the ingredients, or to cut some of the fruits, it took the fairy awhile but she made the medicine.  
  
She flew over to Peter, leaving the medicine on the table. She flew next to his sleeping form. She tried to call him, but he was out cold. She tugged at his ear, several times, until he opened his eyes slowly.   
  
He asked looking for Wendy.  
  
The fairy flew in front of Peter's panicked face.  
  
Where's Wendy? He asked looking around the tree house then at Rosebell.  
  
The fairy told Peter all about how she and Wendy ran into the pirates and how they took her. Peter, though very weak got up, the fairy told him to drink the medicine. He made his way to the table and drank the medicine. After several seconds, he collapsed into a chair. He sat there, with his head on the table. The fairy once again tugged at his ear. He slowly got up.  
  
Peter was still weak, but got up,Where did they take her? He asked the fairy.  
  
She told him how she spotted them heading towards a small boat.  
  
They're taking her aboard the ship! How long has she been gone? He asked even more panicked now.  
  
She reminded him she couldn't tell time, but she remembered it was when the sun was barely up. It was pitch black outside now, so you can guess how long it had been.   
  
They could have stabbed her, they could have made her walk the plank, they could've poisoned her, I have to go save her, Peter said walking towards the door.  
  
He called Tinkerbell and Rosebell and they followed him towards the ship.  
  
Back with Wendy.........  
  
Wendy sat there, hugging her knees, she wanted to leave, she wanted be back in the tree house, she wanted to be with Peter. She didn't know how he was, if he was still unconscious with fever. She started to cry, she didn't know what was going to happen, she was scared.   
  
Suddenly Wendy heard thump, and a familiar laugh. She knew that laugh, it was Peter, no he couldn't be here, how?   
  
Wendy listened to the sound of many foot steps, and the clanging of swords, Peter laughing, Captain Isaac cursing and laughing once in awhile. Wendy just stared at the ceiling trying to see through the cracks what was going on.  
Suddenly the door she came in through opened slowly, there was no one there. Wendy called, Who's there? Rosebell appeared with an annoyed, Tinkerbell.   
  
They motioned for her to come out, Is Peter okay? She asked walking up to them, Rosebell nodded.  
  
Wendy walked up the stairs, into the fresh air. She saw the amazing dark blue sky she had seen the night Peter came and told her he might never seen her again. She smiled, because she had seen him, she had helped save him.  
  
She heard Peter yell.  
  
She spun around to see Peter, sword in hand looking at her. Captain Isaac came up from behind Peter, ready to swing his sword into Peter's neck.  
  
Peter look out! Wendy called as he quickly ducked.  
  
Not, you again, Captain Isaac said looking at Wendy.  
  
She smirked, Didn't think you'd see me again, did you? She asked. He walked over to her, sword in hand. Wendy stood there, too scared to move, and swordless. Peter stood in front of her, holding his sword out.   
  
Wendy looked to her right, she just noticed Captain Hook's old swords hanging up, as a display.  
  
Wendy quickly grabbed one, Didn't think you'd see me in action did you? She asked her smirk growing wider.   
  
Captain Isaac threw his head back and laughed, You think a silly little girl like you, can defeat a captain as me? He asked between laughing.  
  
Wendy looked at him, First of all I'm not a silly little girl, she said stepping towards him, bringing her sword down by his right shoulder, he stopped laughing, blocking her move.  
  
Second of all yes, she said moving the sword near his left shoulder, he blocked her move again. Peter stood there, staring, not fully taking in what he was seeing.  
  
After several minutes of Peter watching Captain Isaac and Wendy's swords clanging and the shining silver flashing before him, they stopped. Captain Isaac looked worried, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly a smile carved in his face. He looked at Peter. He walked over to Peter, took his arm, and bent it behind his back, just as Wendy saw in her dream, the visions played back of her nightmare, just as it happened right in front of her.   
  
Peter dropped his sword, and unable to retrieve it, was helpless. Wendy watched with horror as Captain Isaac drew a dagger from his belt, he placed the dagger inches from Peter's chin. Wendy started breathing heavily. She couldn't let Peter die.   
So you think killing him, will weaken me? Wendy said, trying to keep her voice steady.   
  
Well, I know, you love him, he loves you. Yes, I think you'd be weakened, He said forming a fake frown on his face.  
  
You don't know how wrong you are, She said lying harder then ever. I don't love Peter anymore, I was outside going away from him, otherwise you wouldn't have caught me. Peter looked at Wendy, his eyes glassy. She couldn't tell him she was lying, she couldn't use a reassuring face, what could she do? She stood there lying.  
  
You're lying! Captain Isaac shouted.  
  
Oh am I? She asked tilting her head.  
  
Robert, Vincent, take this boy, He paused and looked at Wendy, but talked to the men who had arrived at his side. Take him under the deck, until he dies, no food no water of course. He said smirking at Wendy.  
  
The two men took Peter, he kicked and struggled to get free it was no use, he couldn't even fly, all he thought about was what Wendy had said.  
  
Now for you, He walked over to Wendy and took her by the back of the neck.  
  
No, she didn't do anything to you! Peter yelled from the doorway, both men holding one arm.  
  
Oh, you have no idea boy! She's insulted my brother and me, she's caused me this much trouble, and it'll be fun to watch her die. He said planting that disgusting smirk on his face, once again.   
  
He kept a tight hold on Wendy's neck that caused her to keep her shoulders up and her head back, he had a tight hold on a few strands of her hair that was pulling at her scalp.  
  
Leave her alone! Peter yelled, pulling free but getting held back again.  
  
Oh you would like that wouldn't you? He asked. Walking over to the plank.  
  
Peter yelled again. Isaac pushed her out to the end of the plank.  
  
Sorry, Cap'ain but don' ya think it be wise to tie her up? Suggested one of the pirates, smiling, which revealed his gold tooth.  
  
See Vincent, most times I'd do that, but today I don't want to watch her drown, I want to watch her get swallowed by the sharks, the mermaids could attack her, or the best the crocodile, Captain Isaac said looking at Vincent.  
  
Oh, you are very smar' Cap'ain, Vincent said smiling more.  
  
Thank you, Vincent. Now shall we watch her die? He asked the pirates as they cheered.  
  
Peter yelled louder.  
  
Shut up boy! Captain Isaac yelled.  
  
Peter's eyes glazed over as he watched the scene in complete misery.  
  
Wendy stood at the end of the plank, crying, I'm sorry, Peter. She said, turning around, a tear escaping her eye.  
  
Captain Isaac walked forward on the plan, Turn around, Wendy, He said with a fake, caring, voice.  
  
Wendy gave up, she couldn't do anything now, the mermaids gathered at the bottom of the boat, with spears.   
When you're done killing her feed her to the sharks, or the crocodile, He said calling down to the mermaids.  
  
Wendy heard Captain Isaac walking closer, then she heard Peter yelling her name, she felt a hand on her back, and she felt the sensation when you're falling, and indeed she did fall.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yep another cliffhanger, I told you, I took over the cliffhanger advantage. Who's gonna save Wendy? Well how can it be Peter? You'll have to read and find out! Hope you liked the chapter. Please keep reviewing, I love the reviews! And of course.......Keep READING!- Pottersweetie.


	8. The Mermaids

Chapter 8: The Mermaids  
  
Peter stared in absolute horror, as Wendy fell off the plank, he looked and heard a splash, he knew it, she would be attacked by the mermaids, and fed to the sharks.  
  
Captain Isaac watched as Wendy, fell overboard. He laughed as he looked over the boat, Oh, look she went under, the mermaids will find her and kill her. He walked over to Peter, I thought I asked you to take him below deck? He asked the two pirates holding Peter by his arms.   
  
Sorry, sir, the pirates muttered, throwing Peter down the stairs, hopefully gaining some praise from the captain.   
  
I will be in my quarters if you need me, only if someone must be threatened, or killed. Understood? Captain Isaac said to the his crew who were locking the door, of where Peter was.  
  
Peter landed on his shoulder, He said trying to get up. He placed his hand over his shoulder.  
  
Back with Wendy..........  
  
Wendy saw the mermaids, as she fell. She landed in the water and went under. She saw the mermaids coming towards her with spears and their evil cat-like eyes. She quickly swam up to the surface. The mermaids came up as well, spears pointed at her. Wendy could hear Captain Isaac, she swam towards the boat, in fear of being seen.   
  
The mermaids smiled evilly, ready to kill Wendy. Then she had an idea, She said as the mermaids came closer, but stopped.  
  
You are all friends with Peter, right? Wendy asked them as they nodded.  
  
Ok, well he's up there and he's going to be killed if someone doesn't save him, you kill me, you kill him, She said, the mermaids thought.  
  
Now you can not hurt me, and help me save Peter, your choice? The mermaids put their spears down.   
  
What do you need help with? A merman, about Wendy's age, asked, and talked as if he was talking into a sink, his voice had an echo and was misty.  
  
Well, first I don't want you to kill me, and I don't need help at the moment, I might need you guys though so be ready, she said, looking up the side of the ship.   
  
Now I have to go back to the tree house, She said starting to swim away.  
  
I should come, The merman said quickly. You know in case a shark or something comes, and what if Captain Isaac sees you swimming. I could say something, so I should come, The merman said after Wendy had looked at him funny.   
  
Wendy said, swimming again.  
  
By the way, my name is Jeremiac, He said.  
  
I'm Wendy, she said looking back at the ship every once in awhile.  
  
I know, I saw you with Peter and the other mermaids, the first time you came here, sorry my sisters were rude to you, He said swimming with her.  
  
She asked looking at him.  
  
Well the one that tried to take you under, Alantica, she's not my sister, two of them were, He explained.  
  
Wendy said understanding the mermaids a bit.  
  
They arrived at the shore, Um, thanks, Wendy said to Jeremiac.  
  
You are welcome, He said to her. Call if you need anything, He said and he disappeared into the depths of the oceans of Neverland.  
  
Wendy walked back to the tree house, by herself.   
  
She walked in and was greeted by Tinkerbell and Rosebell, they looked at her with a questioning look. They had left the ship early and had not seen the pirates take Peter.  
  
The pirates took him, The fairies looked at Wendy's wet hair and clothes. They made me walk the plank, the mermaids are going to help me save Peter.  
  
Wendy walked over to a chair and sat down, All I have to do is think of a plan a good one, or Peter could get killed, Wendy said as the fairies flew over to her.  
  
Back with Peter......  
  
Peter still lay on the spot where he fell, his shoulder in major pain.  
  
He rolled onto his back, Peter said sitting himself up, with the hand not holding his shoulder.  
  
Peter looked around, He asked not remembering what happened, from the pain.  
  
He shook his, No they didn't, they couldn't. Wendy? Peter asked slightly remembering the events that had happened minutes before.  
  
Peter was positive Wendy was dead, and shortly after he would be too.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know very short! Once again I'm not good with the names so the mermaids got crappy names. I was rushed to finish this chapter, because I was grounded yesterday from the computer, so I couldn't update. Today I really wanted the chapter out so I made a short one like a fan fiction snack. I'll have a longer chapter soon. Thanks for reading and especially reviewing!- Pottersweetie


	9. Thinking

Chapter 9: Thinking  
  
Wendy sat in a chair, thinking of ways to save Peter. It seemed like she had thought for hours, and she had no idea how to save him. Nothing.   
  
Back with Peter........  
  
Peter sat up, still holding his shoulder. He sat and stared at the damp, wooden, wall, miserable.  
  
He could only think of Wendy falling into the water, imagining her, being attacked by the mermaids, killed and fed to the sharks. Wendy had helped him defeat Captain Hook, she had loved him, she had told the story of him, she had saved his life just hours ago, and now she was gone.  
  
Peter just kept staring at wall, until he noticed a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. He was crying, half from the pain in his shoulder, but more because Wendy was gone forever. He would never see her again, he wouldn't see her face, she wouldn't save him, or help him out of little things, how could she? She was gone. He stopped crying, maybe Wendy wouldn't want him to cry.  
  
Wendy..........  
Wendy thought with all the energy she could, once again nothing. She was becoming more scared by the minute, if she didn't think of something quick Peter would die.   
  
Soon Wendy fell asleep in the chair she had been sitting in.   
  
A couple of hours later Wendy awoke to the sunlight coming through the windows. She opened her eyes slowly, suddenly an idea hit her.  
  
She talked through the plan out loud, Captain Isaac thinks I died, if I fly to the ship he'll think I'm a ghost, I can scare him into freeing Peter.   
  
Wendy wasn't positive her plan would work, but it was the only plan she had, and she had no time.  
  
Peter..........  
  
Peter sat for hours, cold and tired. He could hear the crew walking around the ship. Not one pirate came to where Peter sat, not for anything.  
  
Peter, though as gross it was down there, fell asleep. And shortly awoke to the sound of Captain Isaac yelling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he winced as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked at his shoulder, it was skinned and slightly bleeding.   
  
Peter turned his head back to the door he came through, he saw Wendy walking toward him, _Peter? _She asked. Peter shook his head and closed his eyes, he opened his eyes, she was gone.  
  
How could you do that to her! Pete screamed looking up at the ceiling. To me? He whispered.  
  
Shut up, idiot boy! One of the crew members yelled.  
  
Peter put his head to his knees, he needed to cry, but he just wouldn't cry. That's when Peter thought about Wendy, her smile, her laugh, her. That's when the tears started to fall.  
  
  
Author's Note: Pretty short, not much of a cliffhanger, pretty stinky chapter. I wrote this chapter but wanted to extend it. Sorry it took so long again. It's been a pretty busy weekend so I didn't have much time. Hope you liked the chapter, besides the length. Thanks for reading and the reviews keep it up!- Pottersweetie   



	10. The Ghost

Chapter 10: The Ghost  
  
Wendy walked along the forests of Neverland, keeping an ear and eye out for Captain Isaac's crew.  
  
She walked towards the shore, she heard a snort, she stopped. She heard cracking sticks and rustling leaves, she wasn't moving, Tinkerbell and Rosebell were in the air.  
  
Aha, boss wants us to do everything for him, _get firewood, now!_ Wendy heard one of the crew member's mimicking the captain.  
  
Here's my chance, to see if I can trick them, fairy dust, she whispered to the fairies as they sprinkled fairy dust over her head.  
  
Wendy thought of Peter, of how she felt when she first came to Neverland, she rose off the ground and clumsily flew over to the crew members she had been hiding from.  
  
The pirates were laughing as they made jokes about the captain, Wendy flew over to them, she spotted a vine in front of the pirates' feet. She thought and moved quickly, she grabbed the vine and pulled it, the pirates fell, tripping over the vine and dropping the sticks they had been holding. She was surprised at how the pirates had not seen her, with all the light in the forest.   
  
Wendy laughed, the pirates looked up at her.   
  
I though' you were dead, The same pirate that threw Peter down the stairs, said.  
  
I am dead, I've come back to help Peter, The pirates shook as Wendy's face became angry.  
  
We'll jus' be goin', The pirate said as they ran toward the boat to take them to the ship.  
  
Wendy laughed, she wondered if Captain Isaac would believe her.  
  
Peter..............  
Peter had cried until he thought he couldn't cry anymore, he was hungry, tired and cold.  
  
She never did anything to them, Peter whispered to himself. Even though they're ugly and rude! Peter yelled at the ceiling again.  
  
Shut up boy, no one cares about you, not even that stupid girl, Peter saw an ugly face staring at him through the cracks in the ceiling.  
  
She's not stupid, and she did-does, care about me, Peter couldn't say it he wasn't going to believe she was gone.   
  
Captain, Captain! Peter could hear from a distant.  
  
What do you want? The captain asked as the pirate that had been watching Peter, moved.  
  
Me and Oscar, we saw the Wendy girl, she was a ghost, sir, The pirate told the captain.  
  
Isaac yelled, grabbing the pirates collar.  
  
It's true sir, right Oscar? The other pirate nodded.  
  
Peter listened closely, ghost? Was it really Wendy's ghost or was she alive, was that even possible?  
  
If that _girl _comes here, claming to be a ghost, grab a sword and start fighting, The captain said, walking away.  
  
Peter's heart was beating extremly fast, he didn't know if Wendy was coming back to save him or leaving, or if she was even alive, all he knew was he wanted to see her.  
  
Wendy...........  
Wendy walked to the shore, how was she supposed to call Jeremiac? She stood there, unsure.  
  
She heard someone as they laughed, from her right.  
  
She spun around and saw Jeremiac, She said.  
  
Do you need something? He asked.  
  
Yeah, can you tell some of the- merpeople to act surprised when they see me talking to Captain Isaac, maybe like _we did kill her_, something like that.   
  
Jeremiac laughed again, Wendy smiled, she asked, laughing as well.  
  
He said shaking his head I'll go tell everyone, good luck. He said before diving under the surface.  
  
I'll need it, Wendy said to herself.  
  
Wendy flew towards the ship, the ship creaked and and swayed with the waved, the ship looked abandoned.  
  
Suddenly one of the doors on the ship opened and the same little boy Wendy had seen before, came out.  
  
I thought you were dead? Oh, I see the captain said you would be coming back saying you were a ghost, The boy laughed. He grabbed a sword, Fight!  
  
That's funny, you think you can kill me again? Wendy now laughed.  
  
The boy froze, Captain, Captain!  
  
The captain slammed open a door, What do you want?! He looked at Wendy and stopped, Hm, thought you were dead, he smiled. Wendy was getting sick of people saying that.  
  
So, what are you supposed to be a ghost or something? Why are you even here? The captain asked.  
  
I've come back to help Peter, Wendy smiled.  
  
The captain just stared at her for a minute, his smile widened, Didn't you say you were mad at him? He laughed.  
  
Wendy's eyes widened, Yes, yes, that's true. But, I felt terrible before I died so I've come back to help him, Wendy smiled. That was close.  
  
Uh huh, come closer, He said Wendy flew closer to the ship, she hovered above the ship, looking at Captain Isaac.  
  
Isaac screamed, once Wendy was close enough to the ship.  
  
Two pirates came out and took Wendy by the arms, and hauled her to the door, which Peter was behind. And as they did to Peter, they threw her down.  
  
Peter......  
Peter gave up on the thought Wendy might come back, he stood up and started to think of ways to get out. He heard footsteps, and voices, one sounded familar, he didn't know who though.   
  
He heard more footsteps and voices, still a bit confused. He heard faster footsteps and the door opened. He turned around and saw two pirates with a girl. Wendy?   
  
She was thrown down the stars as Peter was, he tried to catch her, but his shoulder prevented him.  
  
Peter ran over to her she had landed on her arm as he had, he ran to her and kneeled down next to her.  
  
He rolled her onto her back, She slightly opened her eyes. She saw Peter and her eyes shot open, she sat up and hugged him.  
  
Peter, I thought they would have killed you, She said into his, unhurt, shoulder.  
  
I thought you were mad at me? He said, remembering her words.  
  
No, Peter, I made that up. How could I be mad at you?   
  
He shrugged, I don't know. Wait a minute, how did you get free from the merpeople? He asked holding her shoulders and looking at her.  
  
Oh, I met this merman, you probably know him, Jeremiac- Peter cut her off.  
  
Jeremiac! You talked to him?! Peter sounded angry.  
  
Yeah, so? Wendy asked looking at him.  
  
He loves you Wendy, Peter said looking at her, seriously.   
  
No, he barely knows me, She said laughing.  
  
Wendy, I'm serious. Ever since he saw you with me, the first time you came to Neverland. He's loved you ever since, so please stay away from him.   
  
Wendy saw the seriousness in his eyes,   
  
I can't believe, I thought you were gone, He said hugging her again.  
  
Now Wendy remembered why she loved Peter so much, he was so sweet. He also sounded a bit jealous of Jeremiac. Wendy laughed.  
  
He asked looking at her and laughing as well.  
  
  
  
Ok? Anyway, how are we going to get out of this? Peter said.  
  
Wendy thought for a minute, I have an idea.......  
  
Author's Note: It's a wee cliffhanger, lol. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted to make it super long, I tried. And I have another fan fiction, I haven't updated in a long time so, forgive me. Hope you liked it, if you did review, if you didn't why are you reading it? I don't mind if you don't like it just please, none of those yucky flames. Thanks-Pottersweetie


	11. Jealous?

Chapter 11: Jealous?  
  
Peter asked, his eyes wide, ready for an adventure.  
  
Well we have to get out of here, right? Wendy said, she walked towards the door.   
  
Peter said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Well, if we wait until the crew goes to sleep, or until it gets dark out....... maybe somehow we can break the door down, She looking at Peter.  
  
He looked amused, How are we going to break down the door without Isaac hearing us?   
  
Um........wait a minute I'll think of something, She sat on a crate, tapping her chin with her finger.  
  
After several minutes she stood up, I've got it! She said.  
  
Peter asked, looking up from where he was sitting.  
  
Well see that window? She asked pointing to a small hole in the wall with a metal lining, hardly a window. He nodded, Well, I could call Jeremiac- Peter cut Wendy off.  
  
  
  
But Peter, She said, looking at him.   
  
No, I rather die here than have you talking to Jeremiac, He stood up and folded his arms.  
  
Peter, please. We can't stay down here forever and Jeremiac could help.  
  
He asked suspiciously, raising his chin a little.  
  
As I was saying, I could call him and tell him and the mermaids to distract Captain Isaac until we give them a sign of some sort.  
  
Peter thought for awhile, he didn't like the idea of Jeremiac talking to Wendy at all. But he didn't want Wendy to die down there so he agreed.  
  
Wendy hurried to the window, She whispered.   
  
In no time Jeremiac popped his head out of the water, He grinned.  
  
Peter watched from behind Wendy, he craned his neck to see out the small hole in the wall, it was no use.  
  
I need your help, can you and the rest of the merpeople distract Captain Isaac?   
  
Sure, wait a minute, what happened to Peter? Did they throw him overboard? He laughed, Wendy smiled, sickly. She was about to say no he was with her, when Peter stuck his head next to Wendy's.  
  
Jeremiac said, sounding disappointed, as he saw Peter's curly blond head appear near Wendy's.  
  
How long do you want us to distract him? Jeremiac asked as Peter moved his head, still standing close to the window.  
  
As long as you can, we need to get out of here, She said, her feet began to hurt from standing on her tiptoes. She struggled to keep her head up as a pain shot trough her toe. She stepped down, Peter noticed this and helped her up, letting her stand on his knee, with his help.  
  
Thank you, She whispered. Peter wished Jeremiac could see him helping Wendy. Peter laughed as he thought of Jeremiac trying to help Wendy, he couldn't even stand on his own two feet, he laughed harder, what feet? He had a fin.  
  
When it gets darker start to distract them, She said.  
  
Jeremiac muttered an okay and swam away.   
  
Ok, now all we have to do is wait for it to get dark and we'll hear some commotion from the mermaids and we can prepare to leave, Wendy said, Peter put his hand up for her to help him down. Peter hadn't paid much attention to manners before he came to Neverland, or after he came. But with Wendy, he somehow naturally had manners.  
  
She murmured a thank you and hopped down.   
  
Peter's thought suddenly jolted to Jeremiac, he hated him.  
  
Peter tried not to think of his hatred for Jeremiac, and started thinking of when they would get out of there.  
  
A few hours passed and it got very dark outside. Wendy was pacing, looking out the window once in a while to check if Jeremiac came.  
  
After about the eighth time Wendy looked out the window, Peter said, If he was there he would call you, Peter lowered his voice. With his stupid little fish calls.  
  
I'm sorry I'm just anxious to get out of here, Wendy looked at Peter who was extremely tired, I wonder if all that poison is out you? She said.  
  
Peter had sat up, straightening his shoulders, Of course it is look I'm fine. He said, looking at her convincingly.  
  
I'm not too sure, She said tapping her chin. Suddenly they heard Jeremiac calling her name.  
  
Wendy ran to the window, Peter jealously followed.  
  
Ok they're all quiet, we're going to distract them. Get ready to leave.  
  
Wendy backed away from the window, Peter turned to her.  
  
Ready to leave? She asked, excited.  
  
Peter nodded then yawned.  
  
'Are you sure you're okay? She asked him.  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She looked at him for a second then looked at the door.  
  
They listened for any sign of a distraction toward the captain, nothing. After several minutes, nothing. Wendy asked, What happened to Jeremiac? Peter sat on a crate.  
  
Who cares?  
  
What if he's hurt?   
  
Who cares? He said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
What if we never get out of here?   
  
Peter thought of Wendy dying, he stood up, That I care about!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy with a few other fan fictions. Hope you liked the chapter. It was kind of short, I was in a rush to get it posted. If it takes me a long time again, it's just because I'm a perfectionist and I'm fixing it or slowly writing. Once again I LOVE the reviews! Keep um comin'. LOL. Thanks for reading!- Pottersweetie  



	12. Envy and Anger

Chapter 12: Envy and Anger  
Wendy and Peter waited for a few minutes then heard a commotion from aboard the ship. They looked at the door. Then at each other. I'll break the door down, Peter said. Wendy looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Peter, you can't.  
  
Yes. I can, Before Wendy could object, Peter lunged up the stairs, and at the small door, he hit against the door with his shoulder. It was then he remembered his shoulder's pain from before.  
  
Peter said, holding his shoulder but sitting himself up with his other hand,  
  
Peter, are you okay? She ran to him, he had broken the door off it's hinges from lunging at it so forcefully,but in the process almost broke his shoulder, or maybe had broken his shoulder.  
  
I don't know, he said, standing up. We need to get back to treehouse- Wendy cut him off.  
  
She shouted, Peter spun around.  
  
He saw Jeremiac held by Captain Isaac, the same way he had been held, one hand held Jeremiac's hands, the other holding a dagger under his chin.  
Let him go! Wendy shouted at Captain Isaac.  
  
The envy grew within Peter. He wanted more than anything then to fly away, somewhere where he wouldn't see Jeremiac's horrid merperson figure. But he didn't want to leave Wendy, on the ship and in danger. If he took her to leave she would be angry at him for leaving Jeremiac. Peter wanted to scream and kill Jeremiac himself.  
  
You're joking right? Captain Isaac asked before laughing.   
  
Peter, you have to help him, She had turned and looked at him.  
  
Me? Save him!? Peter looked at Wendy then at Jeremiac, and back to Wendy.  
  
Peter, he was going to save us, we have to save him.  
  
He was going to save you, I told you before he loves you, Peter began to yell, and envy turned to anger. He was half angry at Jeremiac and half angry at Wendy, for not listening to him, for wanting to help Jeremiac. But if you want to save him, go ahead. You obviously love him, so go save him. Peter yelled pointing at Jeremiac, who was staring at Captain Isaac's dagger.  
  
Fine, Peter. Why must you be so stubborn?! She also yelled.  
  
Because I hate him, I hate everyone right now! He turned and walked to the side of the ship. Have fun saving your precious Jeremiac, Peter said before going over the side of the ship and flying back to shore.  
  
Wendy felt terrible, She yelled, while running over to the side. He couldn't hear her, he didn't want to hear her.  
  
Peter flew back to shore, when he arrived he turned to look back at the ship.  
  
Yeah, well who cares about you anyway!? He yelled, meaning for Wendy to hear it, he felt like she hurt him on purpose.  
  
Peter sniffed, he felt urge to just sit down and cry and that's just what he did. He sat, his back against a rock and cried. _If she gets hurt it will be all my fault. I should've just helped him instead of being so stupid and flying away and leaving Wendy. That idiot, Jeremiac can't save her from Captain Isaac. _I hate him! Peter said standing up, his eyes red and puffy. He quickly picked up a blackish gray, rock and threw it, he put all his anger into his arm to throw it. It went out pretty far.   
  
Peter was breathing heavily, he hated Jeremiac so much, he couldn't stop thinking of how much he hated him. Then he thought of Wendy, and how much he loved her. He had to help her, but her being as smart as she is, wouldn't talk to him anymore. Peter stood staring at the ship, in anger.  
  
Wendy..........  
Wendy stood at the side of the ship as she saw Peter land on shore.   
  
Well that was a waste, Captain Isaac said, mainly to himself.  
  
She turned around, now that Peter had left she was going to save Jeremiac. But she wasn't doing this in anger towards Peter. She was saving Jeremiac so she could go to Peter and tell him she was sorry. Haven't you figured out Peter is alot smarter than you? She asked Captain Isaac.  
  
This girl is so annoying, He said for Wendy to hear. Fine I'll let him go, Captain Isaac dropped the dagger he was holding, it landed on the deck with a clang. Then he threw Jeremiac next to his feet, only because he knew he couldn't escape. He took the vial and took what look like the end of a miniature sword out of it. And indeed it was a very small sword, covered in what looked like a green jelly.  
  
He lowered to Jeremiac's level, and with a slow move of his arm, cut deep into his shoulder. Captain Isaac laughed as Jeremiac yelled. Wendy looked away. When Captain Isaac stopped laughing she looked back.   
  
Isaac had Jeremiac by the neck, the same way as he had Wendy. He called two members of his crew to throw him overboard. They did as they were told and threw Jeremiac overboard. Wendy watched as he went over the side of the ship, not really conscious. She ran to the side and saw him go under, she then turned to look at the captain. He was looking at her thinking of what to do with her.   
  
But before he could think of any miserable way to torture her, she jumped overboard. As she hit the water she could hear the captain shouting, (Dina blow your horn: Hee Hee had to add in something funny there, and it went so perfect I couldn't resist. Ok on with the fan fiction!) I'll kill her and that Pan! She saw Jeremiac, he was weakly swimming towards shore.  
  
She swam after him. He reached shore before her and sat along the shore line, Wendy soon sat down next to him. They both completely ignored Peter.   
  
Jeremiac, are you alright? She asked, taking his arm to look at his shoulder. Peter just stared at them.   
  
I don't think so, He said looking at his cut, shoulder.  
  
I think Captain Isaac cut you with the same poison he used when he hurt Peter, Wendy said this as if Peter wasn't right next to her. Jeremiac looked as if he wished Wendy hadn't said that.  
  
Ow my shoulder's killing me! He said, in a sort of fake way.  
  
I'll have to tend to the cut, but I'm sure you'll be alright, I mean look at Peter, She said, this was the first time anyone had acknowledged Peter being there. Jeremiac smiled, he was smiling because he would have Wendy with him for as long as he had that cut.  
  
Thank you Wendy you're so kind, He said, smiling even more.  
  
Peter still stood there, about ready to hit Jeremiac and he did. Peter had punched Jeremiac right across his jaw.  
  
He shouted after he had hit him.  
  
Wendy shouted, making sure Jeremiac's jaw was alright. He's poisoned just as you had been, and you call him a liar and strike him, how dare you!  
  
He is lying, Wendy! He's lying to you! Peter shouted, satisfied that he had finally hit Jeremiac, like he wanted to for so long.  
  
Jeremiac looked worried, he didn't look guilty though, so how could he be lying?  
  
What are you talking about, Peter? She asked.  
  
He just wants you to give him medicine and take care of him as long as he can fake there's poison in him, which there isn't! Peter shouted, looking at Jeremiac to Wendy.  
  
Peter how can you say that!?   
  
Wendy, when merpeople swallow poison or get cut like he did with poison, it doesn't matter. It doesn't affect them, He explained, even though he felt like he was going to pass out. For Peter wasn't a merperson, and still had the poison running through his body.  
  
Is that true? Wendy asked Jeremiac.  
  
I don't know what he's talking about, Jeremiac said, looking like he was extremely confused.  
  
You liar! I hate you! Peter yelled at him.  
  
Peter, wouldn't Captain Isaac know if his poison would affect Jeremiac? She asked, as if she was on Jeremiac's side.  
  
He doesn't know everything about the merpeople. You know what forget it, just go save Jeremiac, not that he needs help, Peter mumbled. I don't want to see you again! He said, softly but angrily. You'd think he had said that to Jeremiac, nope wrong. He had said it to Wendy.  
  
Peter turned and walked into the forests of Neverland.  
  
When Wendy had heard Peter say that she was instantly depressed. Completely forgetting about Jeremiac, she went to follow Peter. Hearing complaints from the merman behind, who she now almost hated.  
  
Author's Note: Peter sure told Jeremiac! Again, sorry for the wait. I hope this made up for it. I tried not to make a cliffhanger. I don't know, you can be the judge. Long review from the yay girl! lol. Thanks again for all the reviews guys, so don't stop. Just making sure lol. Review!- Pottersweetie


	13. Poison Takes Over

Chapter 13:Poison Takes Over  
  
Peter, wait! Wendy said, following Peter.  
  
Go away! He yelled, not stopping. Peter would've started to fly , but he was just too angry to.  
  
Peter, please. Can we at least talk? She asked, he had stopped. She ran up to him.  
  
You want to talk? You want to talk!? Peter practically yelled. He tried to hold back any sign of wanting to cry.  
  
Wendy nodded several times.  
  
What do you want to talk about? The fact that you love that Jeremiac, who lied to you!? Peter was now yelling, I guess hitting Jeremiac wasn't good enough.  
  
Peter, I don't love Jeremiac. How could I love him when I love you? She asked. (Author's Note: Just makes you wanna go aw!)  
  
Peter looked down, then up. I'm sorry, I guess I was just jealous- Wendy cut him off.  
  
Peter it's okay- She was now cut off.  
  
No it wasn't. Because you were trying to help him, I didn't act the way I should have. I'm just selfish- Peter kept going on and on about how rude he had been.   
  
Wendy stood in front of Peter, she couldn't help but smile when she thought of how sweet he was.   
  
I shouldn't have hit Jeremiac. I'm rude, I'm stubborn, I'm a- But what Peter was, Wendy didn't care. She had broken his sentence with a kiss.   
  
At first Peter didn't know what to do, then he kissed her back. Wendy broke the kiss and stepped back, looking at him. Peter slowly opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
You may be rude and stubborn, but you're still the Peter I love, She said, smiling. Peter didn't say anything he just nodded.  
  
Wendy laughed, Let's go back to the tree house, okay? Wendy asked. Before Peter could say anything, a sharp pain shot across his forehead, and he became dizzy. He looked down.  
  
Ow! My head! He said, placing both of his palms on his forehead.  
  
Peter, what's wrong? Wendy asked, looking at him with a concerned expression.  
  
My head! It's all dizzy, He explained.  
  
We have to get you back to the tree house, Wendy suggested, she took hold of Peter's hand, which was still placed over his forehead.  
  
Wendy led Peter toward the tree house, but the pain in Peter's forehead, grew to his whole head aching.   
  
We're almost there, Peter, Wendy reassured him. He kept his eyes closed, in fear the dizziness would make him even more sick. Yet the fact that he was dizzy made the corner of his eyes feel like they were being twisted and strained. Peter wanted to yell out in pain, but resisted.   
  
Wendy could see the tree house, but Peter seemed to be reluctant to move. Peter in fact wanted to just sit there in the middle of the forest, until his head would feel normal again, but he knew he had to get to the tree house. He slowly walked with Wendy.  
  
Suddenly all the pain in Peter's head, took over and he fainted. Wendy still had firm hold of his hand, and she had heard him fall. She quickly spun around.  
  
She shrieked.  
  
She knelt down next to him.  
  
Peter wake up. Peter please, I knew you were still poisoned, Peter please you have to wake up, She kept repeating this, between crying.   
  
Peter, wake up, just like you woke up before. Come on, Peter please! She tapped his cheeks, she slightly shook him, he wouldn't wake up. She thought about going back to the tree house for the same medicine Tinkerbell had given him earlier, but she couldn't leave him there. She thought and cried, still holding Peter's hand.  
  
Wendy shouted, hopefully Tink would hear here. Several minutes later she arrived, staring at Peter.  
  
Tinkerbell, I need some of that medicine you gave Peter the last time he fainted.  
  
Tinkerbell shook her head.  
  
Wendy asked, curiously.  
  
Tinkerbell shook her hands as if to say no, No? None? No more? Wendy guessed, trying to figure out what she meant.  
  
Tinkerbell nodded, Wendy sighed, sadly. Tinkerbell shrugged, realizing there was nothing she could do, she left.  
  
Wendy sat next to Peter, just waiting for him to wake up. She wished he would just open his eyes, it had seemed so long since he had looked at her with his enchanting, blue, eyes. She wanted to see those eyes again.  
  
  
Author's Note: Half cliffhanger, half not. Haha. So going to Great Adventure, ya know, if I can lol. The yay grls are so going to meet Jeremy Sumpter, ya know if he goes to that premiere. HA long reviews, I love um! - Pottersweetie


	14. Fear

Chapter 14: Fear  
  
Wendy sat next to Peter, still crying.  
  
Peter please wake up, please, She sobbed. Wendy wasn't thinking properly because she was so shocked, she hadn't been this shocked last time he fell because he had the medicine the fairies had. But now there wasn't any medicine and Peter wasn't waking up.  
  
This brought Wendy to think about the medicine. Why couldn't Tinkerbell make anymore medicine, was it some secret? Wendy didn't know, all she knew what that she wanted Peter awake.  
  
Peter, I know you'll wake up, you have to. You always get better, like when everyone thought Hook got to you, no you fought him, just like you can fight the poison. Wendy said to Peter, hoping he would hear her.  
  
He didn't stir. Wendy looked away from him, she couldn't take it. He had woken up sooner than this before.   
  
Suddenly Wendy heard, Wendy looked at Peter, he was opening his eyes slightly.  
  
Wendy shouted.  
  
Peter winced.  
  
Wendy whispered.  
  
Peter didn't answer,he just lay there with his eyes slightly open.  
  
Wendy felt the tears build up in her eyes, Come on, we have to get you to the tree house, she said, sniffing back the tears, and taking Peter's hand.  
  
She held his hand tightly and placed her other hand under his back. Wendy lifted him partly from the ground, placing his arm around her shoulders using their intertwined hands. She placed her arm under his shoulders as well. Peter I promise as soon as we get to the tree house you can rest; but right now you have to help me, try to walk. She pleaded quietly. (Author's Note: Thanks Shauna!)  
  
Peter heard her and tried weakly to walk.  
  
Wendy walked slowly, knowing Peter was weak and ill.  
  
Eventually they got to the tree house, and Wendy walked Peter over to his bed, and sat him down. He immediately collapsed backward, exhausted from the walk to the tree house. Wendy lifted his legs onto the bed, so he lay there.  
  
Wendy didn't know what to do, if the medicine hadn't worked, what would?  
  
Wendy stood there, staring at Peter, Is there anything I can do to help you? She whispered.  
  
She walked over to a seat near Peter's bed, she sat down and stared at him as he lay motionless.  
  
Wendy pulled her knees close to her. She hugged them, scared of what would happen to Peter.  
  
After about an hour of Peter sleeping and Wendy staring at him, Wendy walked over to Peter. She kneeled next to his bed, taking his hand. As she took his hand, she felt how warm he was. She let go of his hand and placed the back of her hand to his forehead, he was growing warmer and warmer.   
  
Wendy backed away from him, thinking what she should do to help him. She thought quickly and ran to get some water for him to drink.  
  
Once she had the water she knelt down next to Peter, lifting his head up a little bit. She tilted the cup as the water filled Peter's mouth, he swallowed it, barely able to keep his head up. Wendy gently lowered his head back onto the bed.  
  
Wendy looked at Peter as sweat began to appear on his forehead and his faced reddened.  
  
Wendy knew what to do. She found a clean, rag next to Peter's bed, she picked it up and placed it on a table. A few of the fairies must've read her mind, because they brought a bowl of cold water to her.  
  
She thanked them and picked up the rag, dipped it in the icy water and rung it out.  
  
Wendy walked over to Peter, placing the rag on his forehead. After a minute she picked it up and walked back over to the bowl, dipping it it once again and ringing most of the water out. Again, Wendy dabbed Peter's cheeks and neck with the cold rag.  
  
Wendy placed the rag on the small table next to Peter's bed. She looked at him, wishing he would just open his eyes. Wendy realized she was about to cry and stopped herself.  
  
Wendy worried the poison was going to effect Peter quickly and didn't want to know what would happen to him next.  
  
Maybe Wendy had thought too fast because she had stood up, only to turn around and find Peter shaking slightly.   
  
Wendy bit her lip, worrying Peter wouldn't survive.   
  
She lay down next to Peter, she stroked his hair. Wendy took his hand, and that's how she fell asleep. Next to Peter, their hands entwined.  
  
Author's Note: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm a slow writer. I hope it wasn't too short. Once again, sorry. Thanks Shauna! -Pottersweetie


	15. A Memory Lost

Chapter 15: A Memory Lost  
Author's Note: Hahah that was a title of one of my fics.   
  
Wendy woke up beside Peter, she smiled. She brought her hand to his forehead, it was no longer hot. He wasn't shaking either, he was only peacefully sleeping.  
  
She stood up and looked at him, he was laying on his side and his knees were straight. As Wendy moved he brought them to his stomach, hugging his bare legs. His eyes covered, protected, with his eyelids.   
  
Wendy frowned, knowing the poison was bound to come back. Sadness and fear merged in her mind, soon broken by hope. Maybe the medicine had been defeated after all, she could only hope.  
  
Wendy sat down in a chair next to Peter, apprehensively watching him.   
  
About an hour after Wendy had woken up Peter still slept, but minutes later his eyes fluttered open. Wendy's eyes widened,   
  
Peter looked around, and stopped when his eyes fell on Wendy, He asked.  
  
Wendy laughed, Peter, stop kidding around.  
  
Peter looked behind him and back at Wendy, Who's Peter?  
  
Wendy asked, completely confused.  
  
I don't know who Peter is, he shook his head.  
  
Wendy stared at him, What do you mean, you're Peter and you know that.  
  
I don't know who Peter is, or who you are, Peter said standing up.  
  
Wendy looked up at him, Stop it, please.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, just leave me alone, Peter said, beginning to walk away.  
  
Wendy stood up and grabbed his wrist, Peter what's the matter?  
  
I don't know who Peter is, now let go of me! Peter spoke violently, raising his voice.  
  
Wendy didn't let go until she knew what was going on. The poison. The poison had stripped Peter of his memory.  
  
Wendy let Peter's wrist fall and he left, leaving Wendy to stand alone.   
  
Peter rushed through the forest, confused, scared. He didn't know who this girl was, who he was. He wanted to know who he was so he could lose the empty feeling in his heart.   
  
Peter had the feelings of someone just born, someone who hadn't experienced anything ever, nothing could prepare him for the sadness that he was feeling. He didn't know why, or how he felt like this but he did.   
  
You'd think if his emotion range was of someone very young he'd be blissfully happy, wrong. Peter was learning how to deal with emotions from the time he woke up, not knowing who he was. The first emotions he felt were frustration and confusion. He was confused when he didn't have a clue who he was, he was frustrated when this girl he had talked to thought he was this Peter guy, and then came sadness. He felt upset when he saw the hurt in that girl's eyes, something deep inside made him feel this emotion and he didn't understand what it was. Then confusion came back, lingering in his mind for an eternity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dark, pitch black. It was as if his eyes were closed, but they were open it was very odd. Then light washed over him, he was lying down on his bed and he was looking at Wendy.  
  
Wendy said, Peter heard her voice like an echo far away, he didn't know what was wrong he tried to speak but it was as if he couldn't.   
What came next frightened him, he was looking around the room, he didn't move his head. He heard another voice, his own, say:   
  
Peter didn't know what was going on but he wanted to scream out, for it to all go away.  
  
Peter stop kidding around, Wendy looked at Peter.  
  
Peter once again opened his mouth to speak but nothing happened, instead he heard his voice speaking again, Who's Peter?   
  
Peter was confused to an unimaginable point, he was scared too. He tried to speak, to move but nothing happened.  
  
Wendy looked scared as well, She whispered.  
  
Peter wanted to comfort Wendy, she looked so upset. Whatever was happening was frightening both of them.  
  
I don't know who Peter is, Peter heard his voice echoing in his ears, he wanted to block out the sound and cover his ears, but his arms stayed put.  
  
What do you mean, you're Peter and you know it, Wendy said, her eyes glazed with fear.   
  
I know I am, why can't you hear me? Why can't I move!?' Peter thought, wanting to say it all out loud, wanting more than anything to have control over what was happening. But he was too frightened and confused to have any kind of control.  
  
I don't know who Peter is, or who you are, the echo came again, but this one felt like a stab in the heart. The expression on Wendy's face was of pure sadness.  
  
Yes I do, Wendy!' Peter once again tried to yell, but nothing happened, he was defeated. He didn't know how he could get Wendy to hear him.  
  
When Peter wanted to see what was happening he realized he was standing up.  
  
Stop it, please, Wendy pleaded, her eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
Wendy I wish I could help you-' Peter gave up, she couldn't hear him and he couldn't change that.  
  
I don't know what your talking about just leave me alone, Peter heard his voice say the echo stinging his mind, he would never talk to Wendy so rudely, yet he or someone had.  
  
He began to walk away, going towards the door but was stopped by Wendy grabbing hold of his wrist, Peter, what's the matter? Her voice rang through his head, he knew it wouldn't help if he tried to answer, so he listened for a reply.  
  
I don't know who Peter is, now let go of me! Peter was shocked, completely bewildered to hear his own voice talking to Wendy in such a harsh tone.   
  
It was killing him to have to watch and listen to Wendy being so hurt, by him and what was worse was it was him hurting her.  
  
After a second she let go of his wrist. And before saying anything he was forced to leave. He left, and ran into the forest it was as if someone was in control of everything he did, but he didn't understand it and he was scared, not only that but he was hurt that he or someone had hurt Wendy and he was giving up on trying to stop it.  
  
  
Author's Note: Long time, no update I know. Since my last update writing had been hard, at first I had too much homework and I was VERY busy. Then I had MAJOR writer's block, finally I sat down and thought it all out, and hopefully this made up for the wait. This chapter was kind of confusing I know, but keep reading and you'll see. Thanks for reading, reviews please! lol- Pottersweetie


	16. Getting Through and Getting Taken

Chapter 16: Getting Through and Getting Taken  
  
Wendy stood there staring at the spot where Peter had been last.   
  
Peter had left, not knowing who she was, not knowing who he was himself. He would be lost in Neverland, not being the childish, fun-loving person he was. He probably couldn't remember how to fly, he didn't know how Captain Isaac was after him, he would probably die.   
  
Wendy began to breathe heavily, as all these thoughts ran through her head. She quickly ran out into the forest, but stopped dead. She looked around, fear suffocating her whole body.   
  
Where did he go?! Wendy cried out.   
  
Wendy looked around the forest, it was dark and haunting. It was so dark you could see fairies moving about amongst the trees. But somehow there was a reddish glow to the sky. The air was thick with humidity and Wendy found it hard to breathe. The colorful flowers that were seen when Peter was happy, were hidden. This upset Wendy even more. She gasped which caused her to cough.   
  
Why is the air so thick? Wendy said, her voice straining.  
  
She stumbled back into the home underground and took a deep breath. Tinker Bell appeared, looking around the room frantically for Peter. In finding he was gone, she almost flew into Wendy's face. She quickly drew her head away from the fairy. Tinker Bell hovered in front of Wendy's face, her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.  
  
Tinker Bell, he woke up, and he didn't know anything. His memory's gone! He ran out and now he's somewhere in the forest, you must help, Wendy pleaded.  
  
As you may know fairies only have room for one emotion Tinker Bell felt complete fear right now, she forgot about Wendy and flew out the window looking for Peter.  
  
Wendy ran outside, she knew she wouldn't be able to stay in the Home Underground knowing Peter was lost.  
  
As soon as she got outside she found the air was even worse, she held her breath and ran into the thick, cluster of thousands of trees, searching for Peter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter stumbled into a clearing in the middle of the forest, he sat down, his back against a hollow log and cried.  
  
Peter had given up on trying to gain control over himself, so he went along with whoever _was _in control, and in fact he did want to cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wendy ran through the forest, her feet trying very hard to avoid the pain of the ground. She saw Peter, relief washed over her like water. Just to know that Peter wouldn't be hurt made her sigh deeply. But as the image of Peter drilled into her mind she realized he was crying. She walked to him, but stopped as his head shot up.   
  
Stay away from me! Peter said, standing up.   
  
Peter, would you please listen to me- she was stopped mid sentence.  
  
Stop calling me that! He covered his ears, sat back down and began to rock back and forth.  
  
Oh Peter, Wendy whispered. She walked over to him, he hugged his legs tightly.   
  
Leave me alone, I hate you! Peter screamed, his face red with fury.  
  
Wendy felt as is her heart had been ripped out, any feeling of happiness or hope was gone. Peter, the person who mattered most to her in the world, had uttered the three worst words she could think of, Wendy's chin began to quiver and her eyes flooded with tears. That's when things started to clue in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peter sat as his mind was controlled and he cried. He cried tears of fear and frustration.   
  
He heard footsteps, hoping tremendously it was Wendy. His view shot up to indeed reveal Wendy.   
  
Stay away from me! Peter heard himself shriek, as he stood up.  
  
Peter would you please listen to me- Wendy tried to say something else but Peter's voice butted in.  
  
Stop calling me that! His hands covered his ears, he could still hear but the sounds were muffled. He now sat against the wooden log again and teetered back and forth.  
  
Peter saw Wendy mouth something but she spoke so softly he couldn't hear her, she tried to walk over but once again Peter heard himself yell at her. Leave me alone, I hate you! Peter couldn't believe it, it just wasn't real. It was so terrible it couldn't be real. He hadn't said those words to Wendy, he couldn't have.  
  
Such a sadness appeared in Wendy's eye that Peter couldn't take it, he couldn't breathe, he didn't want to live with himself knowing he had hurt her so much.  
  
Wendy whispered beginning to cry.  
  
No, no, no, no, no!' Peter thought, trying to scream with such a strong force. What came next shocked all of them.  
  
Peter said out loud. Wendy looked at him, glassy eyed.  
Peter stood up about to walk away, Wendy I don't hate you, I don't! I love you!' Peter once again tried to scream.  
  
Wendy I don't hate you, I don't! I love you, Peter said, nothing but a whisper but Wendy heard it.   
  
  
  
I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!'   
  
I love you! I love you! Peter turned around and screamed, but soon after looked around as if utterly confused.  
  
Wendy laughed as Peter's face changed from frown to smile, to frown again and on and on, which made him look sick to his stomach.  
  
Finally Peter's smile' came through and Wendy's heart melted.   
  
Peter was so wrapped up in Wendy not being upset anymore he didn't realize he was running in the forest away from her.  
  
Wendy about to follow him was stopped when Captain Isaac appeared in front of her, It's time we talked, and he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the ship.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you liked it, lemme know! Reviews! I can't get enough of em. Kinda short sorry. ~Pottersweetie  



	17. The Isaac's Story

17: The Isaac's story  
(Author's Note: Oh my god, got the DVD and I have more than 100 reviews! Thank you sooooo much! Now I'm in a very Peter Panish mood, hah so here's chapter 17, and yes I named him Captain Isaac cause of Jason Isaacs, good call. lol, Enjoy!)  
  
Wendy was on the pirates ship, scared, confused, and worried.   
  
Captain Isaac had pushed Wendy into a room which looked very much like Captain Hook's old room, he closed the door and left her in there.   
  
Wendy stood staring at the door for a few seconds, then blinked and turned around, examining the room. It was all wooden. There was a dark oak table in the middle of the room, on top of it was an ink well, books, paper, and some of Captain Hook's old hooks. There were two heavy looking chairs set next to the table, one holding dark red cushions.   
  
Wendy walked away from the table and walked towards the walls. On the wall there was a painting of a woman, with long blonde curly hair holding a baby boy, a man with a neat mustache, a little girl with black curls, and a boy who looked about Michael's age who stood proudly. Wendy walked over to the painting and as the picture of the family set in she realized that the boy who stood so proudly was Captain Isaac. And the baby must have been Captain Hook. Wendy smiled, she had to admit, Captain Hook was adorable as a baby. She looked at another painting it was of Captain Hook and Captain Isaac, Captain Isaac looked about 13 and Hook looked about 8. There were other paintings that lined the walls but Wendy kept staring at the painting of the family.   
  
As she stared she wondered. What _was _the story of Captain Isaac's family? What had his life been like? As these questions bubbled in her mind the door swung open, Wendy jumped and Captain Isaac stepped in, some of his hair falling out of the loose tie that held it back. He sneered and closed the door.   
  
Wendy looked at him, curiosity taking over, Can I ask you a question? She asked.  
  
Captain Isaac laughed, Oh sure, Wendy dear, he said in a mock caring voice.  
  
Wendy looked at the painting then at Captain Isaac, What was your family like? Wendy knew she should be figuring out how to save Peter, but this seemed important as well.  
  
Captain Isaac asked, his look of anger turned to shock.   
  
Your family, she made a gesture, to acknowledge the painting. What were they like?   
  
Captain Isaac looked as if he was going to explain something, but instead spat, Why... In God's name do I have to tell you about my family!?   
  
Wendy ignored him, Who was that little girl with the curly hair? She walked over to the painting and pointed to the girl with long black curls.  
  
Captain Isaac seemed defeated, That was my sister, his voice cracked, but he coughed. My sister, Katherine. Katherine Isaac. She died, before her 11th birthday, I was 13, she was 10 and James was 8 or 7. My mother and father had taken us to the beach, Captain Isaac usually wouldn't take time to tell Wendy a story, but this seemed like something he wanted to get out so Wendy listened closely. Me and James were playing pirates, we had such a passion for pretending we were pirates...  
  
FLASHBACK  
James and Jason Isaac ran out of a house that sat atop a cliff, overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. Wait for me! They heard a little girl, their sister, call from behind them.   
  
Oh great, James muttered.  
  
They stopped and looked at her, I want to play too, she announced.  
  
You can't be a pirate, you're a girl, Jason informed her.  
  
Yes, I can. Just watch me, she skipped away and picked up two sticks and handed one to Jason. She commanded.  
  
He chuckled with his younger brother, and soon burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughing.  
  
I will grow up to be a Pirate and I'll have my own boat named after Father, she stuck out her chin.  
  
What are you going to name it the _Jolly Roger_? James managed to say through giggles.  
  
Yes, I am, she agreed.  
  
Okay Katherine you can play with us but, stop being foolish, you are not going to be a pirate, Jason's laughing subsided.  
  
Yes, I am! She stomped her foot against the soft dirt.  
  
Please stop, my stomach hurts from laughing so much as it is, James muttered.  
  
Katherine brought her stick up and pointed it at James' throat, Little brother, I will be a pirate before you will ever be a man! James grabbed the stick out of Jason's hand, and then things began to get terrible.  
  
Never a pirate! James yelled.  
  
Yes, I will be. I'll be the cruelest pirate in the world, she shot back.  
  
James laughed, the sticks hit against each other for several minutes as Jason just watched. He didn't say anything until he saw Katherine getting to close to the edge of the cliff, Guys! Stop fighting, or at least come over here, it's too close to the edge! He shouted.   
  
Neither heard, but kept fighting. Jason could understand Katherine not stopping because she couldn't see how fearfully close to the ledge she _was. _But James could see, sadly he was to engulfed in the fight that he didn't realize... Until it was too late.  
  
They had gone too far, Katherine had backed up right up to the edge, at which point she fell. James was in such a state of shock he couldn't move to help her, Jason ran to catch her but was too late.  
  
James stood there not blinking, not moving, he had killed his own sister and he 2 years younger than her. He was a murderer and he knew at that point he was going to be foul and evil forever.   
END FLASHBACK  
James was never the same, none of us were, Captain Isaac said, his eyes glassy. And James and I decided to become Pirates to honor her, and that's how the Jolly Roger was named after our father, he nodded to the painting.  
  
Wendy just stood there, staring at Captain Isaac, I'm so sorry, she managed to whisper.  
  
It's been something I learned to deal with, his face suddenly transformed from sadness to a sinister grin.  
Now, you must want to know how you can save your precious Peter, he laughed.  
  
Wendy stared at him in total disbelief, he had just relived a horrible moment in his life and now he wanted to go right on being evil. Then it hit her like a wave, his foulness wasn't just in honor of his sister it was a comfort blanket, he didn't have to show his sorrow he'd cover it up.  
  
Wendy answered solemnly, Yes, I wanted to know that. It has something to do with the poison doesn't it?   
  
Yes it does, clever girl. I assume you want to know how to get his memory back.  
  
Wendy nodded.   
  
Well, here's a little information for you. Peter has no memory, agreed? Wendy nodded. So he doesn't know who he is or anything. But the thing is there is two in Peter's body at the moment.  
  
Wendy looked at the man in front of her who was grinning broadly at her confusion. What do you mean? She asked.  
  
Well you see dear... This could take a while have a seat, he pulled out the cushioned chair for her to sit in, as Wendy sat down he began to explain. There are two in Peter's body as I said, the Peter you know and a completely new Peter who knows nothing of everything.   
  
I still don't understand, Wendy, who had been looking down, looked up.  
  
He laughed, The Peter you know can see everything that's going on, and only if he's strong enough to break through he can, otherwise the confused Peter is in control. Understand now?  
  
Wendy nodded slightly, I still don't understand how I can get Peter's memory back.  
  
Oh Wendy, Captain Isaac stroked her hair, sarcasm coating his voice. You have heard the story of Sleeping Beauty haven't you?   
  
She pulled her head out of his reach, She moved her head again as he put his hand down.  
  
Well this has the same scenario. Imagine Peter in the Sleeping Beauty position, and you are as the prince would be, Wendy squinted, waiting for Captain Isaac to continue. To get Peter's memory back, you must kiss him.  
  
Wendy's eyes widened, Oh! I understand! She smiled, stood up and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Oh my dear girl, where do you think you're going? He asked, standing in front of the door.  
  
I'm going to save Peter.  
  
Why would I tell you how to save him, and then let you go? I'm not stupid, you know, He laughed.  
  
Oh no, Wendy whispered.   
  
he nodded.  
  
I'm very sorry about your sister, and I'm sorry that Hook... I mean James died as well, Captain Isaac looked at her as if grateful. I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do.  
  
Isaac looked at her confused, Wendy soon stepped, heel on, his foot. He quickly grabbed his foot and began to hop up and down on the other foot. She quickly opened the door and ran across the deck and soon heard Captain Isaac's voice, Don't let that girl get away!  
  
The boy that Wendy had seen with the Captain, what seemed like ages ago, stood between her and the edge of the ship, I am really not in the mood to be stopped.  
  
The boy smiled, Too bad, isn't it?   
  
Yeah for you, Wendy laughed, and did something she knew her mother wouldn't approve of, and punched the boy across the jaw.   
  
He held his jaw and moved aside, as Wendy jumped off the ship and into the water, Captain Isaac came out of his room and began bellowing foul words, that some of the pirates had themselves never heard.   
  
Wendy gathered all her strength and swam all the way to the shore, at which time she heard a familiar voice, Jeremiac's.  
  
Well, well, well, if it isn't Wendy. Missed me didn't you? He asked floating on his back, revealing his fin.  
  
Oh I missed you very much, and I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for awhile, Wendy walked into the water and up to Jeremiac, and he, being the conceited merman he was thought she was going to kiss him, closed his eyes. Wendy smiled and raised her hand and hit the top of his head. You little jerk, you made me believe Peter was rude and selfish for that time, as short as it was. I will never forgive you for that, Wendy began to walk away as Jeremiac rubbed his head.  
  
But you love me! He called.  
  
Wendy turned around and laughed, Sorry, I don't like fish, and she began to walk into the forest.  
  
As she walked through the forest the excitement began to build up in her heart, the second she saw Peter she would kiss him and his memory would return, but how long it would take to find him she didn't know.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, A LOT going on in this chapter. It's in every direction, very confusing. Hope you understood everything, let me know. So know everybody knows what's going on with the memory and how he can see everything and not control it? Phew, I'm tired. Review and I'll love you! LoL. Pottersweetie


	18. The End

Chapter 18: The End  
Author's Note:This will be the last chapter, hope you all like it!  
  
Peter ran through the forest half of him utterly confused, half of him wanting so strongly to get back to Wendy. It had been less than a hour since Peter had his confrontation with Wendy, and he was anxious with confusion.   
  
Peter ran, stepping on leaves, darting trees. He stopped and looked around, the dark shadows that had been cast upon Neverland still present. The sky had turned a darker shade of red and the air was a little bit thinner. He continued running until he reached a clearing where there was a boulder, he sat down and just stared into the darkness.  
Wendy stopped running and scanned the forest, looking for Peter. Her eyes fixed themselves on an something in the distance, she ran towards it. The reddish glow that filled the forest, sent chills up her spine, and what that something was in the distance worried her. What if it wasn't Peter, what if it was something horrible. She came closer to it but stopped running. As close as she was to it she could make out a description. It was hideous, matted hair, a crooked back and a long tattered cloak on. Wendy stepped back, she had never seen anything like that in Neverland before. Wendy stepped back again as it turned around, it had horns that curled like a ram's at the top of it's head and two red dots that were eyes. A long hooked nose and crooked sinister smile, gave Wendy the chills and scared her stiff.   
  
You must be Wendy, It said, It's voice close to the sound of nails on a chalkboard.  
  
Who are you? She asked, her voice trembling.  
  
Oh, well you see I am all the bad in Neverland. I'm the pain, the anger, the sadness, the fear, he walked closer to Wendy. Everytime I want someone to feel horrible I let them feel what I am about. I'm usually hidden nicely underground, but today I wanted to stretch my legs and see the nice dark day.  
  
Wendy gasped, fear causing her to shake, Stay away, from me, she yelled. Stay away from Peter! She ran away from him faster than she had ever ran in her life.  
  
Wendy kept running until she came into a clearing, Peter sat on a rock, his back to her. He wasn't crying, he wasn't laughing, just staring off into the trees.  
  
Wendy thought for a minute, should she let him know she was there? or should she run to him, kiss him and it would all be alright. For a few minutes Wendy thought but before she could decide on something he turned around.   
  
You? Leave me alone! He sounded frightened but angry at the same time, his eyes began to tear. At first Wendy didn't understand why he was crying, but then realization began to set in. He had to deal with these people, places, feelings that he didn't know and it must hurt.  
  
she whispered.  
  
Stop calling me that! He covered his ears.  
  
Wendy hurried to him, gently taking his hands off his ears, You are Peter, you are, she said as he calmed down.  
  
He shook his head,   
  
he looked at her, tears clinging to his eyelashes.  
  
For a moment words weren't exchanged between the two, they just looked into each others eyes, then Wendy leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Peter felt as if the person that was controlling became apart of him, but quickly disappeared. He kissed her back, she broke the kiss and looked at him.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He smiled, too.  
  
Oh it's you, you're okay! She hugged him tightly.  
  
Yeah, thanks to you!   
  
She looked at him and blushed.  
  
  
  
She nodded.  
  
Can I come to England with you? If it's not too much trouble, I don't want to stay here with Captain Isaac and his crew.  
  
Of course! I wouldn't accept anything else! She shouted, happily.  
  
Wendy and Peter flew back to England, where, yes, they lived happily ever after........

**The End  
  
**

Author's Note: And that's that. Very short. I had alot of fun writing, very good inspirations, very BAD writer's block, die writer's block die! LOL I hope you all liked it, and if you want an Epilogue I'll be more then happy to write one! Thanks for reviewing!Pottersweetie


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Wendy and Peter lived in the Darling's house, but Peter was not adopted by them. Peter and Wendy dated for many years. When they were around twenty-three, Peter proposed to Wendy, they got married in Kensington Gardens. After being married for a year Wendy and Peter had a baby girl who they named Elizabeth. They live in a beautiful home near Kensington Gardens, where they go with their daughter almost everyday. After two more years of marriage they had twins! Nicole and Daniel. These children must be lucky, they have the most childish Dad on the block. Although they don't go to Neverland anymore, Peter and Wendy still have the magic they need in their life and they could not ask for more.  
  
Author's Note: And there you go. Hope you liked the story, I had fun writing it. It started in the winter and ended in the summer, funny stuffs lol. Review I love you! lol Thanks for reading!Pottersweetie


End file.
